Natsume's Jealousy
by emina25
Summary: The sequel of the story “Confession”. After telling Natsume’s real feelings for Mikan. Now, it is her turn to tell her true feelings. However, is she going to tell this to Natsume or to the new guy at Class B of elementary branch? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One

**Natsume's Jealousy **by: emina25

A/N:_ I have just finished my first story entitled Confession, the prequel of the Confession II. I'm sorry I can't make this a one-shot story because I really don't know how. Oh! Before you read this story, try to find the prequel of this story (Confession) so that you would understand the whole story of Confession II. (If you haven't read yet the prequel.)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Chapter One_

A few days later, Mikan hardly spoke to Natsume. But he never minded that. He didn't care if they will speak to each other again. But on the other hand, he was worried and concerned about her.

One day, Mikan was walking towards their classroom. She didn't look happy. She was upset.

_Maybe I should tell Natsume that I'm sorry. Maybe he's mad. Oh, I can't do it! I'm too afraid! _She thought, still looking upset.

While Mikan was walking, she felt that someone was following her. She stopped walking and then turned.

Mikan sweat dropped because she thought it was Natsume. She really wanted to tell sorry to him.

"Mikan-san, are you still thinking about the play?" Iinchou asked her, worriedly.

Mikan just stared at him. She saw Hotaru, beside him.

"Hotaru," Mikan said, sadly and almost one tear fell on her eye.

"Are you still thinking about your first kiss?" Hotaru asked, glancing at her.

Mikan was fazed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure!" She answered.

Iinchou placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Its okay, Mikan-san. You'll feel better later. I think you'll be much better if you speak to Natsume."

Mikan and Hotaru were shocked. Iinchou stared at them, confused.

"Why are you so concerned for Mikan?" Hotaru asked, glaring at Iinchou. "Tell me, do you like her?"

"I don't! I'm just concerned about her and Natsume!" Iinchou said.

"You should tell Natsume that you're sorry." Hotaru reminded. "Besides, it's been a long time since you last talked to him."

Hotaru smiled at her, sweetly. The disappointment on Mikan's face vanished. She was pretty happy at what Hotaru said to her.

"I can do it!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan ran towards their room. She left the two outside.

"Wow! I never thought that she would cheer up so easily." Iinchou said with a smile on his face.

Hotaru stared at him with a glint on one of her eyes.

"What? What did I do?" Iinchou asked, panicking.

"Nothing," Hotaru replied, pulling him towards their classroom.

Meanwhile, Mikan was really happy at what she was going to say to Natsume. She sat beside him. But he didn't notice because his face was covered by his manga.

Ruka just stared at Mikan then to Natsume, enviously.

"Natsume," Mikan muttered, still nervous of what she's going to say.

"Don't disturb me, polka-dots!" Natsume said, still covering his face with his manga.

"Well, I want to say that 'I'm sorry'." Mikan continued. "I didn't dare speak with you within the last few days. I hope you'll forgive me."

After what she said, she buried her head in her arms. Natsume took off his manga from his face then looked at her.

"Natsume," Ruka muttered, sadly.

Ruka saw Natsume smirking at Mikan. He felt really envious at the both of them.

Just then, Narumi entered the room and greeted them, "Ohayo!"

"Students, we have a new student." He announced.

Everyone murmured because of their new classmate except Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. They looked at the door.

Narumi looked outside and said, smiling, "Mikagami Takeda-kun, please enter the classroom."

A gray-haired boy wearing glasses entered the classroom. He waved at them.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Mikagami Takeda. I have the Alice of Water. I hope we can become friends." He said, smiling gently.

Every girl almost fell in love with him except Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan just stared at Takeda.

"Oh! I hope you could be mine!" Sumire shouted, her eyes shaping into hearts.

Natsume saw Takeda staring at Mikan sweetly. He felt a stab of jealousy. So, he stared at Mikan.

Mikan didn't want to be stared at so she just looked out the window.

_I don't think she likes you, Mikagami. Don't you dare touch her! She's already mine! You hear that? She's mine! _Natsume thought, still feeling jealous.

He placed his right hand on his chin and began to mutter.

"You hate that guy, don't you?" Ruka asked him, holding his rabbit.

Natsume didn't speak. He just stared at Takeda angrily. Takeda sneered at him.

"I feel that this guy is going to become my rival. I hate him! Do you think he would try to get polka-dots from me?" Natsume just said.

_Just as I thought! You never knew what it felt like to be hurt. But now, you're feeling what I'm feeling, too. _Ruka thought, feeling sad for his best friend.

After class, Mikan was about to leave their classroom when Takeda rushed towards her.

"Hi!" Takeda greeted.

"You know, I don't feel like talking to you right now." Mikan said, feeling angry.

"Why? I'm just trying to be friends with you." Takeda replied.

Mikan looked at him. Then, her big smile began to appear.

"Really? You want to become friends with _me_?" Mikan asked, surprisingly.

Takeda just smiled back at her. Then, they began to talk happily to one another.

They didn't notice Natsume, who was just around the corner, listening at them, envy visible on his face.

Ruka was with him. He felt really sad towards him. He didn't want him to feel jealous.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

It was a bright Sunday morning.

Mikan stretched her arms and yawned. She was in Hotaru's room again.

"Ohayo, Hotaru!" she greeted.

Mikan looked over at Hotaru's bed. Hotaru wasn't there.

_Guess she's in her lab already, _she thought.

Mikan fixed her bed then got dressed.

She was already at the dormitory door, closing it, when someone called her.

"Mikan-san!"

Mikan turned towards the person who called her.

It was Takeda. He was sitting at a bench, waving at her.

She smiled at him and waved back. Then, she went towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on the bench beside him.

"Well, I'm just having a morning relaxation." Takeda answered.

"Is that what you always do when you wake up?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I do this _every time _I wake up." Takeda explained. "You see, my mother used to tell me that this is good for your health."

"I see. That's why you are so healthy." Mikan joked.

They both laughed.

Natsume and Ruka were about to pass by them. They were looking at Mikan and Takeda and saw that they were laughing and enjoying with each other. So they stopped in front of them.

Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka and called, "Natsume!"

"Natsume?" Takeda asked.

"So, I see. This must be your _boyfriend_, polka-dots." Natsume said, feeling jealous towards Takeda.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Excuse me, but she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends, okay?" Takeda explained, trying to be friendly to Natsume.

"Natsume," Ruka muttered. "Don't start another fight over a girl."

Natsume stared at Ruka angrily.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ruka-pyon? I don't understand all of you." Mikan asked, confused.

Mikan stared at Ruka, then at Natsume, and lastly at Takeda.

Takeda stood up then came closer to Natsume and said, "You know, I've heard a lot about you. You have the Alice of Fire."

"You're just saying that just because you can kill my fire!" Natsume said angrily.

Other students started to crowd around them.

"Is that the new guy? What is he doing? He's just new here!" Someone shouted. "Does he even know who he's dealing with?"

"Yeah," Someone replied. "He doesn't even know who Natsume really is!"

Takeda just glared at the people staring at them.

"So, I see! You have your fans!" Takeda said, staring at Natsume.

Everyone began whispering.

Mikan was frightened. She didn't want Natsume and Takeda fighting with each other.

"Stop this! Stop all of this! Why are you two fighting?! I don't understand the three of you! But, please, if you're fighting over something, just get over it!!!" Mikan shouted and ran away.

Natsume, Ruka and Takeda just stared at her running away.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered, then walked away.

Ruka followed him.

Takeda was left standing near the bench.

Everyone was surprised at what happened.

One by one, they walked away also, leaving Takeda all alone.

The next day came, Natsume was surprised to see that Mikan wasn't sitting on her chair.

Everyone knows that Mikan is one of the persons who always come early.

But now, Mikan wasn't there.

Natsume turned to look at Takeda.

_Where did you hide polka-dots? _Natsume thought, angrily.

Takeda just sneered at Natsume and thought, _Looks like you lose, Hyuuga!_

Narumi finally arrived. He greeted them, "Ohayo!"

"Who are absent?" Narumi asked his students.

Hotaru stood up and said, "Sakura Mikan isn't here."

"Maybe she's in her room. She was really mad and wasn't in the mood to come here," Hotaru explained.

"Okay, guess we have a problem here. I'll be right back! You can just self-study while I'm gone, okay?" Narumi said then walked out through the door.

"Natsume," Ruka muttered. "Could it be she's mad because of what happened yesterday?"

"Whatever," Natsume muttered, then covered his face with his manga and placing his feet on his desk.

"What will you do if Mikagami confessed to Sakura?" Ruka asked.

Natsume didn't reply, as if he was already asleep even though he really wasn't sleeping.

"Natsume," Ruka muttered, concerned.

"I'll kill him," Natsume murmured.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Narumi went towards Mikan's room. He wanted to find out why Mikan didn't go to class.

Narumi was also worried because he left his class without anything to do except self-studying. He also thought that Natsume, Ruka and other their friends will go out of the room.

Meanwhile, Mikan locked herself in her room. She didn't want everybody to enter her room. She didn't feel like it.

_What's happening to me? Why am I being affected in Natsume and Takeda's fight? _Mikan thought, confusingly.

Someone knocked at Mikan's door.

"Mikan-san, it's me, Narumi! Please open the door!" Narumi said calmly.

Mikan stood up in her bed. She opened the door.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"We have classes today. Why didn't you come to class?" Narumi asked.

"I'm not feeling well." Mikan replied, touching her forehead.

Narumi came closer to Mikan then touched her forehead.

"Are you sure you really are sick?" Narumi asked, almost laughing.

"Y-yes, absolutely! I feel dizzy right now!" Mikan said.

"Then, let's go to the hospital and inject you." Narumi suggested, happily.

"Wait, inject me?" Mikan asked, nervously.

"Yes! Inject you in your shoulders." Narumi replied.

Mikan cried out really loud then was fazed.

"Wait a minute! I'm healed! My illness is gone! Hooray!" Mikan protested.

"You have to go the hospital to inject you so that your illness will be gone." Narumi explained.

"Oh," Mikan groaned. "I really don't have an illness. I don't want to go to class."

Narumi held Mikan's right shoulder and smiled at her. She stared at him.

"You know, some kids always say that they don't want to go to school. If that person knows that you don't want to go to school, that person would always say: 'It is okay! School is fun! You've got everything to learn!'." Narumi explained.

"Who's _that person_?" Mikan asked, questioningly.

"That person," Narumi murmured.

"Yes, that person! Who is she or he?" Mikan asked.

"You know," Narumi said, changing the topic. "You have to get dress. Our class is starting. And I'm already ruining my new beautiful topic. Okay?"

"But you didn't answer my question yet!" Mikan said, stubbornly.

"Okay, that person was a she." Narumi said, smiling. "I really loved her. But now, she's gone."

"Why gone?" Mikan asked, still stubborn.

"That's enough. You have so many questions!" Narumi said, laughing.

"Okay!" Mikan replied.

Meanwhile, the Class B were so noisy. They weren't self-studying anymore.

Someone entered the class. They all looked.

Those persons who entered the class were Mikan and Narumi.

Mikan went to her seat happily.

"Oi, polka-dots!" Natsume called. "Where have you been?"

But Mikan ignored him.

"Mikan-san!" Takeda said, smiling at her.

She ignored Takeda, too.

While Hotaru was staring at Mikan and thought, _You're being too much, dummy. You're already affecting yourself in their fight._

Even though Hotaru wasn't there when the fight happened, she already knew that. She was Mikan's best friend so she knows what happened to Mikan.

"Natsume," Ruka mumbled. "I think she's still mad because of what happened yesterday."

"Whatever," Natsume said and walked off.

"Hyuuga, please take your seat. I'll be discussing a new topic." Narumi forced him.

"Don't force me, Naru." Natsume replied. "I'm not interested in your new topic."

Natsume walked off, leaving Narumi, Mikan, Takeda and the rest of the class worried about him. Especially Ruka, he doesn't like what was going on to Natsume.

Mikan was still angry at them. But when she heard Natsume, she felt really disappointed.

Mikan stared at Natsume, looking really sad, walking out of the room. Then, she turned to Takeda. She can see how he felt through his eyes. He was really sad.

_Oh! What have I done? I'm being too much! I'm really angry of what had happened yesterday to Natsume and Takeda._ _Maybe I should talk to them. _Mikan thought, feeling upset and looking at Natsume while walking away.

Takeda just stared at her and thought, _What have I done? I made disaster to Mikan-san and Natsume-kun. I had liked Mikan. But, I think Natsume is hurt. Maybe I should tell sorry to him. Or maybe Mikan and I really are meant to be friends only. But I still have to confess to Mikan how I feel for her. So that she may know how I feel for her. But I promise until the end we are only friends._

Takeda was really sad because of what had happened. Then he turned, sadly.

The class have ended. They all went to Central Town and enjoyed themselves.

Takeda searched for Mikan and thought, _Where is she? I can't find her!_

Meanwhile, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were together, walking towards the Howalon shop.

_At least I'm with Mikan even though she's angry. And that Mikagami isn't here. _Natsume thought, happily.

Mikan wanted to go the Howalon shop because she really liked the delicious taste of the Howalon.

"Dummy, you're drooling again." Hotaru said. "I think you're not allowed to go to the Central Town because you were always drooling when we come here. Just because of the Howalon."

"Yes! I'm going to eat again the delicious taste of Howalon! I wonder what its ingredients are." Mikan said, happily while drooling.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Natsume, at the two girls' back, were talking about Mikan.

"What if Mikagami confessed to Sakura, what will you do?" Ruka asked, wondering and concerned.

Natsume stopped then turned to Ruka. He slapped him and said, "I already told you! Why are you so stubborn!"

Ruka's left cheek was really red. It did really hurt.

_I'm sorry, Natsume. I was really concerned to you. I don't want you to feel what I felt. _Ruka thought, worriedly.

At least, only few students have noticed what Natsume did to his best friend. Lucky for Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Takeda was at the Howalon shop already. He knows that Howalon is Mikan's favorite dessert.

He waited patiently until Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka came to the Howalon Shop.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were now at the Howalon shop. They noticed that Takeda was already there, waiting for them.

Takeda came closer to Natsume and said, nervously, "How should I say this to you, Hyuuga? Well, I didn't mean to fight with you last time. I'm really sorry."

Natsume didn't say anything. He just glared at him.

After Takeda had said that he was sorry for Natsume, he came closer to Mikan.

"Mikan-san, when I first came in this academy, I saw you. I fell in love with you. Would you like to give me a chance?" Takeda asked her, hopingly.

Meanwhile, Natsume was really angry he was gritting his teeth.

_Love?! Fell in love? What was he talking about? I d-don't understand._ Mikan thought and surprised.

"You know, I should be going. I'm not involved in this boring conversation." Hotaru said, walking away. "And I'm hungry."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. "Don't leave me!"

Mikan wanted to follow Hotaru but Takeda held her hand so that she won't go away.

After seeing this, Natsume clenched his fist while Ruka felt jealous.

(We know that Mikan is not the right person for Ruka so it is normal for him to get jealous, right?)

Natsume was really angry. He burned Takeda's hand, which he used while holding Mikan's hand, using his Alice of Fire.

Luckily, Takeda removed the fire from his hand using his Alice of Water, too.

_What's happening to them? Are they fighting because of me? But why? Did I do something wrong to make them fight? _Mikan thought.

Mikan thought that she did really badly that made Takeda and Natsume fight. She was still really confused.

"Is that the new guy again?" Someone asked.

"I think so," Someone replied.

"Yes! He is the one!" Another one answered. "But why? Why is he fighting with Natsume? He doesn't even know who he is dealing with!"

Just then, Takeda faced all the people staring at him and yelled, "I don't care who he is! I don't care who I am dealing with! As long as I don't want him to take something away from me! Especially someone!"

"Will all of you _stop_?! I don't understand what's going on but," Mikan turned to Takeda and continued, "Especially the person your wanting to have."

The people who crowded around them began to whisper saying, "What an idiot!"; "Baka!"; "Stupid!"; "Idiot!"

After what Mikan had said, she ran away from them. Tears fell on her eyes. She rubbed her eyes until it goes dry.

Mikan was surprised to see that she was already at the Sakura Trees. Gees! She ran too long. She's lucky! Her feet didn't get tired.

She sat and leaned on one of the Sakura Trees. Then, she continued on crying.

"Stop crying. If you keep on crying, there is no more cuteness they will see on your face."

Mikan turned. She was so happy to see that it was Hotaru, worried about her.

"Hotaru," Mikan mumbled, still tears fell on her eyes.

"Come here," Hotaru suggested.

Mikan stood up and quickly, she hugged Hotaru really tight.

"I really don't understand _love_. But why was that after Takeda had said that he fell in _love_ with me, there was a strange feeling that I never felt before. Then, when I saw Natsume, there came the same strange feeling." Mikan told.

"You see, the strange feeling you were saying is that you love them both." Hotaru explained.

"Love?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru just laughed then explained, "I'm not yet sure how to explain _love_. But for me, love is the strange feeling that you are now feeling for Natsume and Takeda.

"Like the way you feel for me, Mikan. You came here all by yourself just to see me."

Hotaru held Mikan's hand and lift it towards Mikan's chest.

"This _is_ your heart." Hotaru continued.

"I know," Mikan said.

"_This_ is where you feel love." Hotaru explained.

"Can I ask you something?" Mikan suggested.

"Go on," Hotaru answered, smiling gently at her.

"There was also something I feel. But it's not the love. When the day for example I saw Natsume with someone, my heart hurts. I don't know why." Mikan shrugged.

"It's the thing we call heartbroken. You were hurt because you feel that you dislike seeing Natsume with another girl. I guess," Hotaru explained, not sure of her explanation.

"Now, if I asked you who will you choose? Natsume or Takeda?" Hotaru continued.

Mikan just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Maybe I should know first." Mikan managed to say.

But Mikan changed the topic. Saving her life for not answering Hotaru's question.

"Now I understand the meaning of _love_!" Mikan yelled, proudly. "I love you Hotaru!"

Then Mikan hugged her again tightly.

Hotaru just smiled at what she had heard from Mikan. _I love you, too, Mikan. I hope you'll choose the right person for you. And I'm proud of you!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

The next day came, nothing unusual happened but the Class B heard rumors that Takeda and Natsume were really mortal enemies but they don't know what the reason why they became enemies.

"Natsume," Sumire said, gently. "There's something I want to ask you."

But Natsume didn't answer like he can't hear Sumire.

"Sorry, Shouda. He's not in the mood." Ruka told.

"But there's something important I want to know!" Sumire blurted out.

"Just continue and make it fast! I'm not in the mood! I may burn the hair of yours!" Natsume said, giving Sumire a chance to talk to him.

"You see, we heard rumors that you and Takeda were" –

"Dumb question!" Natsume muttered then walked away of the class.

Mikan came in the class. She just passed Natsume in the door.

Mikan stopped and said, "Natsume."

Natsume held Mikan's hand and pulled her outside the room.

"Ne!" Mikan yelled being trip off the ground. "Where are you taking me? You pervert!"

But Natsume didn't say anything at all.

Then, Mikan noticed that Natsume stopped walking. She saw that she was in the Sakura Trees.

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked, nervously.

"_This_ is my favorite place." Natsume said, pocketing his hands.

"So?" She said, sarcastically.

"Come on! Tell me!" He shouted at her.

"What am I going to tell to you?" She asked, confused.

Mikan doesn't understand what's on his mind.

"How do you feel for me?" He asked, comfortably.

_Feel? _She thought.

**Flashback**

"Now, if I asked you who will you choose? Natsume or Takeda?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Maybe I should know first." She managed to say.

But Mikan changed the topic, saving her life for not answering Hotaru's question.

"Now I understand the meaning of _love_!" Mikan yelled, proudly. "I love you Hotaru!"

Then Mikan hugged her tightly.

**End of Flashback**

_What do I feel for Natsume? _Mikan thought again, confused of what she's going to say to Natsume.

Then, she managed to say, "You know Natsume. There's a sudden strange feeling coming when I always see you."

Natsume just looked at her, waiting for her answer for 'How do you feel for me?'

"But I guess it's the thing they call love. That's what Hotaru told me. But I guess, I feel for you is just being a friend." She continued then smiled at him.

_What! She's really an idiot! She really feels that she loves me then she would say that were only friends? _Natsume's heart broke into pieces for what she had heard from Mikan.

"Well, the class is already starting! I don't want to be late!" She said, changing the topic.

Natsume just looked down. His face was covering with his bangs.

"Mikan," He muttered, still looking down.

Mikan was surprised to hear her first name to Natsume again.

It already happened when they were rehearsing in the dressing room.

Mikan blushed.

_Did I hear him called me by my first name again?_ She thought, pretending that she was mistaken of what she had heard.

"Mikan," He did it again.

"What's wrong with you?! Who are you? My boyfriend?" She shouted, angrily.

"Remember the day when I confessed to you? Don't you feel anything about what I said to you? Or are you just an idiot that you don't understand what I feel for you?" He asked, still looking down with his bangs covering his face.

_Confess?_ Mikan thought, becoming to feel really nervous.

"W-what are you talking about?" She said, denying that she doesn't know that.

"Idiot! You can't remember the day I said to you! Last time when we have a play, we were practicing and you thought that I'm just a good actor. But that's not what it's all about!" He said angrily but in a low voice.

"B-but," Mikan muttered.

**Flashback**

Mikan was in the dressing room, combing her hair. She noticed someone came in.

It was Natsume, looking down and blushing. He went closer to Mikan.

Mikan stood up and faced him, "Natsume."

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Natsume said, still looking down and blushing.

"What is it, Natsume?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you," He said.

Mikan was confused. She didn't know what's happening. So, she replied, "Huh?"

"I want to be with you. I don't want you and me to be apart. I want you!!" He said almost shouting.

Natsume placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"N-Natsume," She said, really afraid.

"I love you!" Natsume said.

Natsume came closer to Mikan. She was really afraid. His lips came closer and closer to hers. She saw that his eyes were closed. She didn't know what to do. She decided to close her eyes slowly, ready to be kissed.

"Natsume! Mikan!" A voice called after them. Mikan pulled herself away from Natsume. They both turned to see who spoke.

It was Narumi.

"Go and get dressed. We will come next after the Class A of the middle school branch. Very good! You were still practicing! Now it would turn into a beautiful play!" He continued.

Narumi was really happy because he knows that their play would turn out perfectly.

Natsume walked out of the dressing room.

"Natsume," Mikan called, happily.

He stopped, turned and faced Mikan but he was looking down.

"You're so good at acting! I thought there was something wrong! But I guessed not." Mikan said. "I didn't know you're so good at acting!"

Natsume was surprised. He came closer to Mikan and said angrily, "I wasn't acting! I was telling you what I really feel about you!"

He looked down again.

Mikan was shocked at what he said.

"Mikan," Natsume muttered.

Mikan turned paler. _He called me by my first name. Why does that affect me so much? What's this feeling I'm feeling now? I don't understand. Am I going crazy?_ She thought.

Natsume was still looking down.

Mikan touched her chest, looking terribly shocked. She didn't know what to do.

**End of Flashback**

"I remember," Mikan said, beginning to cry.

"Now you know how I feel for you and you know how you feel for me but all you wanted is just become friends with me?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know!" She said, touching her temples.

"You're really confused because you're saying to yourself that you love Takeda more than me." He told.

"That's not, that's not," She said, feeling dizzy.

Thump!


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Mikan woke up and was surprised to see that Hotaru, Takeda, Ruka and especially Natsume were staring at her, waiting for her to wake up.

Mikan found out that she's in the hospital.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"You slept on me while you were talking, idiot!" Natsume replied.

"Well, sorry if I fell asleep on you! All I remember was that I felt dizzy." Mikan told.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

"What happened? Why did you felt dizzy, Mikan-san?" Takeda asked her politely.

Natsume gritted his teeth. He felt jealous of what Takeda have asked, he thought that all Takeda wants is to believe him that he was really worried for her.

"That is what I don't remember!" Mikan said. "If I fell asleep on the Sakura Trees, who lifted me towards here, ne?"

"Natsume did," Hotaru said, glancing at him.

"What!!!" Mikan shouted really hard, feeling that her whole body will burst.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Shut your big mouth, ugly!" Natsume interrupted.

"But you're a pervert! Did you look again at my panties while you were carrying me?!" Mikan shouted at him.

Meanwhile, Ruka, Takeda and Hotaru were in the other world, talking.

"How did he carry Sakura through here?" Ruka asked Hotaru, wondering.

"Like a bridal style," Hotaru said, one of her eyes glinted.

But Mikan heard Hotaru.

"What!!!" Mikan shouted again.

This time, they forgot to cover their ears. They felt that they will become total deaf.

"Dummy, you're overdoing it. Do you like being left in the Sakura Trees or bring you here to the hospital?" Hotaru asked her, making her that what's really important.

"Bring me here to the hospital! But why is it that it's had to be Natsume will carry me through here?" Mikan asked.

"Idiot! Have you seen people around us when we're talking?" Natsume finally said.

Ruka and Takeda felt jealous. They were feeling that Mikan would really choose Natsume than them.

Mikan sat up.

"You're not well yet, dummy!" Hotaru said to her.

"I know, but I'm not feeling better if I saw Takeda or Ruka looking upset." Mikan told.

"Whatever," Natsume said, clenching his fist.

But no one saw that Natsume clenched his fist. Intsead, Ruka and Takeda were really envious at that time when they heard Hotaru say that he carried her in bridal style.

"What's the problem? Both of you don't seem to look happy. Why are you two looking really sad?" Mikan asked, coming closer to them and getting down on all fours.

Her face was really near on Takeda's and Ruka's face. Both of them blushed.

"Sorry, Mikan-san. But there's no problem. We were just worried about you." Ruka managed to say.

"Oh! That's so sweet! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, wearing a really big smile.

Ruka blushed again.

Hotaru's eyes were glinting at him.

Takeda just felt envious.

_Think, Takeda! What would I say to impress Mikan?_ Takeda thought.

Finally, Natsume just gritted his teeth and began to walk away.

"N-Natsume," Mikan called, confusingly.

Natsume turned around. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes.

Mikan stood up and came closer to him.

"Why's that face? Why are you feeling that way?" Mikan asked, wanting to touch Natsume's cheek.

"Mikan-san," Takeda called, feeling really, really envy.

"Just don't touch me! I know you'll choose between Ruka and Takeda! You're not going choose me anyway!" Natsume said, angrily.

Natsume walked away. He left Mikan with tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura. You'll never understand what he's talking about." Ruka said, smiling at her.

"But, I don't want to feel happy while someone is sad and lonely." Mikan began to say.

Mikan looked down.

"It's not your fault, Mikan." Hotaru told, calming her down while tapping her on her shoulder.

"B-but," Mikan said, but failed to finish what she wants to say.

"It'll be fine, Mikan-san." Takeda told her also.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, Sakura." Ruka repeated.

"Thanks, guys! I really appreciate it." Mikan began to smile again.

Boys and some girls admire her just because of her smile. Problems will vanish easily if they saw Mikan smiling. Their darkness will become light if she kept on smiling.

"Keep on smiling, Mikan-san." Takeda suggested, smiling at her.

"Smile forever and ever." Ruka said, too, smiling at her also.

"Smile always and forever!" Hotaru said, smiling sweetly at her.

Mikan began to smile, widely.

They didn't notice that Natsume was just outside the door listening to them.

_Smile always, Mikan. And soon, I'll be out of darkness._ Natsume thought.

This time, he really walked away, away from the room.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

It was a very dark evening

Everyone were able to sleep peacefully and quietly except Mikan.

Mikan couldn't sleep because of what had happened earlier and still confused of the right person she should choose.

So, she went outside her dormitory and walked through the park.

_I'm totally going to be crazy! Who will I choose? Ruka, Takeda or Natsume? I know for sure that I'll choose Ruka and Hotaru as partners. _She thought then began to giggle.

_Takeda seems really nice to me, he's a very good friend of mine. I don't think we will become more than just friends. While Natsume, oh! That pervert! He's a molester and a cold-hearted person! He doesn't even care about me! All he wants is to see my underwear and calling me by any other names._ She continued, while still walking in the park.

While she was in the middle of her deep thoughts, she heard a –

Snap!

Mikan heard that someone had stepped on a twig and was broken.

She stopped walking and her thoughts stopped, too. She turned around nervously.

But all she saw was no one.

She began to walk again but she was starting to panic.

She stopped again and turned quickly so that she may catch the person who was stalking her.

When she turned around, she couldn't see clearly, all she saw that it was a gray-haired person with shiny glasses and at her same height.

She began to feel scared. She walked so fast, but she felt that this person was still following her as if this person was stalking her.

"Wait," the gray-haired person shouted, then touched Mikan's hand.

"Let go off me, pervert and molester!" Mikan protested, letting go off of her hand to his.

"Wait, please don't call me pervert or molester! Because I'm not going to molest you." The gray-haired person told.

Mikan faced the boy. He wasn't in the dark anymore. She could see the boy clearly.

"Takeda?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Mikan-san," Takeda nodded.

"Why are you following me? You're like a stalker, molester, pervert and" –

Takeda just laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Was that true? That you're a molester?"

"Of course not, Mikan-san!" Takeda answered.

"Then why are you following me? You're like a stalker to me." Mikan asked, feeling that she doesn't trust Takeda anymore.

"You see," he paused then continued, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

Mikan just looked at him, confusingly.

"I saw you with Natsume in the Sakura Trees earlier. Did he confess to you again?"

"I, I…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be angry. I just wanted to know." He told then a fake smile appeared.

He really does wanted to know because he really wanted to know who was the person caught her heart.

"I don't actually remember from now. I'm quite forgettable." Mikan said, rubbing her head.

"It's alright,"

Both of them paused.

"I'm sorry," Mikan and Takeda said in unison.

"Why? You go first," They both said in unison, again.

They both just laughed.

"Okay," Takeda said, "You go first, why are you telling me that you were sorry?"

"Cause, I don't remember what had happened earlier between me and Natsume." Mikan answered. "How about you? Why are you feeling sorry?"

"You see, I asked a dumb question."

"But it's not a dump question." Mikan just replied.

_The reason I told you I'm sorry because I do actually remember because I don't want you to feel hurt._ Mikan thought, guiltily.

"Remember when the day that I confessed to you?" Takeda began to speak.

"Confess? When?" Mikan asked, seeming that she doesn't really remember.

"In the Howalon Shop, you, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume together." Takeda said, wanting her to remember.

"Oh yeah! I remember, why did you ask?"

"I asked you that if you want to give me a chance, would you still give me another chance? Now, here's you're final night to answer my question." Takeda said then began to frown.

_I know you wouldn't choose me. Natsume's the one you'll choose, right? Hope you can read minds, too. So you can read how I felt._ Takeda thought, hurting inside.

"Chance?" Mikan asked, nervously.

"Yes, as in chance!" Takeda replied, making an air quote.

_What would I say to Takeda? I really don't want to hurt him._ Mikan thought.

"I really loved you! The first day I came here, you opened my heart. Your smile gives me happiness and my problems beginning to feel better." He explained.

_Love? I really don't understand love. Even though Hotaru have already explained what love means, I still don't understand it. I think Natsume's right! I'm just an idiot, even love, I still don't understand. _Mikan thought.

"The reason why I asked you now because tomorrow, I'm leaving." Takeda began to say.

"Leaving?" Mikan was surprised, "Where?"

Mikan was really surprised to hear that her faithful friend will be leaving.

_Please understand how I feel, Takeda. You're the only person who makes me happy and doesn't hurt me. On the contrary, I have Hotaru. But she keeps on hurting me! I thought that she was just an emotionless person, even her best friend doesn't care for me! _Mikan thought, while forcing him not to go to another country.

"I'm moving to China. My parents have to deal in there and they are going to use me and my Alice. I don't know why would they choose me as they're advantage. I have an older sister who has an Alice of Levitating which she can carry heavy materials." Takeda interrupted.

"Maybe they picked you because Chinese lack water." Mikan managed to say.

Takeda sweat dropped.

"It wasn't because they lack water." Takeda said, "I just don't know."

"So, you're really going to China tomorrow?" Mikan asked, wanting to cry out loud.

"Please don't tell anybody, especially Natsume."

"O-o-okay…" Mikan couldn't speak clearly because she was surprised.

"Well, just a reminder for a great _friend_," Takeda paused, looking that he doesn't want to be called just friends. "Take care of yourself and please study hard so that they will never call you an idiot anymore."

He smiled.

_That does mean that he accepts that we are only friends? _Mikan asked to herself.

"Well, I have told you _friends_ because I know you'll really choose Natsume over me."

"I, I…"

"Even it really does hurt accepting that you'll never choose me and Ruka. Just remember, make Natsume smile and soon he'll learn that he's out of darkness." Takeda reminded.

"Takeda," Mikan muttered.

"I know," Takeda paused then began, "It really does hurt loving someone even though the person you love, doesn't love you back. But still, I can't accept it. I'll try my best to be just friends with you."

"Takeda,"

There was a sudden strong wind blew, both of them stared at each other wearing a sad looking face.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

The day has finally come, Mikan woke up and hurriedly went to the bathroom and got dressed.

She ran so fast that sometimes she falls of or trips.

_I have to hurry before it's too late._ She thought, while panting.

While she was running, she bumped into someone causing herself to fall in the ground.

"Watch out, little girl!" Someone yelled.

Mikan, still lying on the ground, noticed a raven-haired boy with dark crimson eyes while his hands on his pockets and beside him was a blonde-haired boy carrying a bunny.

"Natsume, Ruka," Mikan muttered, standing up while rubbing her back.

"Why are you running, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, the rule says no running in the hallway." Natsume replied, trying to tease her.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and said, "Because _this_ is the last day I will see Takeda."

Natsume's eyes widened and said to himself, "Takeda."

Upon seeing this, Ruka stared at Natsume, sadly.

"Why? What happened to Takeda?" Ruka continued to ask.

Mikan began to cry and said, "He's leaving! He's going to China with his parents."

Natsume clenched his fist then turned to the other direction.

"But, I thought students here are not allowed to go outside in this Academy?" Ruka asked.

"Takeda's going to use him as an advantage in China." Mikan answered, sadly.

"China, huh?" Natsume muttered, still clenching his fist and still looking at the other direction.

But, Ruka and Mikan didn't hear Natsume muttering.

"An advantage? Why?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know," Mikan replied then continued, "I have to hurry before I won't be seeing with him anymore." Mikan said.

Mikan continued running so fast.

"Natsume," Ruka mumbled, looking at him, worriedly.

_I understand how you feel but you didn't understand how I felt._ Ruka thought, helplessly.

"Should we follow her, Natsume?" Ruka began to ask.

But there was no reply. Natsume's still clenching his fist and still looking at the other direction.

_How could it be? Mikan preferred Takeda than me? What's gotten into me? Why am I so jealous? Damn! I'm becoming to be an idiot! Mikan's contaminating me for being an idiot!_ Natsume was in his deep thought that he doesn't hear Ruka.

"Natsume," Ruka called then continued, "Were you even listening to me?"

Still, there was no reply. Natsume's in his deep thought.

Ruka can't help it but –

Slap!

"What was that for?" Natsume shouted at Ruka pointing his shoulder, "What's the shoulder have to do with you?"

"I was talking here and you weren't even listening." Ruka replied.

"What were you saying _last_ time?" Natsume asked.

"Okay," Ruka paused then continued, "I was asking if you want to come with me to follow Sakura?"

"Why do we have to follow her? I don't want to, you go! I'll stay." Natsume protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely,"

Ruka began to start running but then, he stopped.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" Ruka asked.

"Argh! Yes, absolutely." Natsume replied, irritatingly.

Just then, Ruka smiled at him.

Natsume began to feel annoyed then turned to the other direction and thought, _He doesn't have to smile at me._

But, Natsume felt better. So, he smirked to himself.

Ruka was running towards outside. He noticed Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Mikan and the rest staring sadly at Takeda.

Ruka went towards them and said to Takeda, "We're going to miss you, Takeda."

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted.

BAKA!

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Mikan asked, touching her forehead with both hands.

"You don't have to shout in front of us, dummy." Hotaru replied.

"Sorry, Hotaru."

Just then, Takeda came in front of Ruka and said, "Please take care of…" He came closer to Ruka and whispered, "Mikan."

Ruka blushed a little and then he nodded.

"Hey! What did you whispered to Ruka?" Mikan asked Takeda, stubbornly.

"It's a secret," Ruka and Takeda replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Natsume was walking in the corridor, he stopped and looked outside the window.

Just then, Natsume noticed that Mikan was hugging Takeda.

Natsume's eyes widened and the place where he was began to feel hotter.

_What the…_ Natsume thought but failed to finish.

Natsume felt really hurt. He ran towards his big room and began to kick all his stuffs inside his room.

_How could it be? Damn! It really hurts! _Natsume thought, angrily.

Outside, Mikan was still hugging Takeda. Takeda was blushing.

"Dummy, he can't breathe anymore." Hotaru said.

But, Mikan didn't listen to Hotaru. She whispered to Takeda, "I will miss you, my good _friend._"

Takeda felt a little bit of sadness, but he didn't show this to Mikan. He just gave her a fake smile.

Mikan noticed that Takeda was just pretending to smile.

"I know you can't accept me just being a friend. But, I know you'll find the right person for you. Maybe you'll see the right girl for you in China. Even though Hotaru explained to me what_ love_ is, I still don't understand. Maybe they are right. I'm really am an idiot." She whispered to him then began to laugh.

The rest were confused of why Mikan's laughing except Takeda, he wasn't confused. Of course, he wouldn't be confused.

Mikan let go of Takeda and waved goodbye at him.

"I still don't know who I will choose." Mikan added, smiling sweetly at him.

_That smile,_ Takeda said, smiling back at Mikan.

They all waved goodbye to him.

Takeda went inside the helicopter and drove off.

Mikan began to cry.

"Don't cry, Mikan-san. Maybe he's still coming back in here." Iinchou calmed her down.

"Really? You think so?" Mikan asked, wiping his eyes using her long sleeve.

"Maybe, we'll just guess and pray."

"Yeah," Everyone replied, comforting Mikan.

Mikan began to smile, a big and happy one.

At Natsume's room, he's so jealous that he's room began to look like a blast.

He kicked and sometimes burned his stuffs because of jealousy.

_Why did she hugged him? Is it because she loves him and not me?_ Natsume asked to himself, guiltily.

"I just wish that I never met her! I just wish that she's just like any other girls! Or I just wish she doesn't have a smile like that!!"

Tears began to fell in his eyes and continued to ask himself, "Why? Is she just a bad person? Or am I the bad person?"


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter 9_

The sun came up early. The students, especially the Class B, went straight to their class.

Mikan was already sitting in her chair, playing with her hands. She was still sad because of Takeda had left.

_Well, I guess I should accept it. People in our lives can be easily vanished. Well, I guess I should move on. _Mikan thought.

"Dummy, what's on your head?" Someone asked Mikan, poking Mikan's head.

"Hotaru," Mikan said, still looking sad.

"You should be used to it. Takeda has to go with his parents."

"I know. But I can't move on." Mikan replied.

"What happened?" A blonde-haired boy began to ask.

"She still misses her _beloved_." Hotaru said, sarcastically.

Ruka's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear the word…

_Beloved,_

"Hey! Cut it out! He's not my beloved. Takeda's just my friend." Mikan protested, wearing a big and happy smile.

Ruka felt better about it.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, where's Natsume?" Mikan began to ask.

"Ano, he said he has to go on a mission." Ruka answered.

Meanwhile, Natsume was with Persona.

"My dear kuroneko, so you finally decided to go on a painful mission?" Persona asked.

"Whatever," Natsume said then continued, "I'm just doing this to someone who never gives up."

"Is it the brunette girl?" Persona continued to ask.

"Mind your own business!" Natsume shouted, pocketing his hands.

"Why? You're my kuroneko. I have to mind your business. And you're the one who's following me to do missions."

"Argh! I hate that when you say that!" Natsume retorted.

"Was it my problem?" Persona asked him, smiling evilly at him.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

"I'll ask you," Persona said then continued, "Who was that brunette girl, Mikan Sakura?"

"Why did you ask?" Natsume asked, slightly annoyed.

"There's something strange about her." Persona told.

"Why do you have to ask me about that idiot girl?" Natsume asked, really annoyed.

"Why? Do you know that _that person _was her mother."

"Who's _that person_?"

"Mikan Sakura's mother. But she was against the Alice Academy. She was now in the AAO."

"Why do I care about her mother?"

"Because, when Mikan grows up, she'll become just like her mother. She'll turn into an AAO."

"How can you be so sure?" Natsume asked, turning around.

"Because I know. You must take care of that girl or else."

"To the mission, we have to go to the forest." Persona continued.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered, pocketing his hands.

They flew towards the forest and began to do the mission.

Back at the Class B, Mikan and Ruka were waiting for Natsume to come.

_Where is he?_ Mikan kept on asking to herself and kept looking at a vacant seat beside her.

_Where is he now? He must be already in class. When he comes back, I'll kill him for cutting classes without Ruka! _Mikan continued in her thought.

"Ne, Sakura, why do you keep on looking at Natsume's seat?" Ruka asked her, worriedly while holding his bunny.

"I don't know," Mikan replied, confusingly.

BANG!

Natsume was shot in his side. He was hurt. He fell on the ground, helplessly.

Meanwhile, Mikan felt her heart pounding. Her face was shocked. She didn't know why. But she did really felt something strange.

"Sakura, Jinno-sensei's looking at you. Concentrate." Ruka told her.

But, Mikan didn't move. She was still shocked because she felt there must be something wrong.

"Sakura," Ruka called her in his thought, looking concerned and a bit jealous.

Mikan still didn't move and weren't listening.

"Sakura, looks like you're not listening. Try answering this problem on the board." Jinno said to Mikan.

But, Mikan didn't move. She was still looking depressed, shocked and worried.

"Sakura!" Jinno shouted

Still, Mikan didn't move.

"This is the third time I'm calling your name. If you don't move in your seat, you're going to be expelled! One, two, three… Sakura!" Jinno shouted, angrily.

Everyone was looking at her. Some are worried and some are giggling (just like Sumire, she was giggling).

"Jin-Jin, may you excuse me! I'm going to the Northern Woods!" Mikan said.

She stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Everyone was shocked.

"Mr. Bear might kill her." Iinchou said to Hotaru.

"Don't mind her. She has her own problems." Hotaru said, making everyone that she was really cold to Mikan.

But, everyone's wrong. Hotaru really does care about Mikan. She knows what Mikan's doing.

Even though Mikan's not good in Academics, she's good at caring about others' lives.

"Natsume," Mikan called, shouting Natsume's name.

"She didn't even spoke to you, right?" Hotaru asked, smiling at Ruka.

"I don't know. I was talking to her and neither said a word." Ruka replied then continued in a surprised tone, "Whoa! How did you know?"

"Maybe I'm a psychic." Hotaru answered then continued, rubbing her chin with an index and thumb, "There might be something wrong."

_Natsume,_ Ruka thought, sadly then continued, _Persona has something to do with it._

Meanwhile, Mikan was running towards the Northern Woods. She passed by Persona. She was shocked. She stopped running then turned to Persona.

"Where's Natsume?! What did you do to him?!" Mikan shouted then began to hug Persona tightly.

Persona let go of Mikan. He held tightly Mikan's both wrists and said, "Find him."

Mikan felt hurt because Persona held Mikan too tight.

Persona walked away, laughing evilly.

_Cold-bastard,_ Mikan thought.

Mikan was really scared. Tears fell in her eyes. She continued to run and shouted, "Natsume!"

Meanwhile, the class has ended. Jinno was really mad at Mikan and said to himself, "Naughty girl."

"Where's Mikan? She's been gone for an hour." Hotaru asked, worriedly.

"And where's Natsume? I only heard him that he was going to do a mission." Ruka replied.

"Maybe Mikan felt something strange. She felt that Natsume was hurt." Hotaru said, smiling at him.

"You're really that smart, Imai." Ruka said, raising his eyebrow.

"Am I?"

Iinchou appeared then began to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Mikan and Natsume were gone for an hour." Ruka replied.

Sumire began to appear in front of Ruka and Hotaru. Both Ruka and Hotaru were surprised.

"Maybe they skipped class to meet each other! Mikan-san, Natsume-kun!" Sumire said in a scary voice.

"I'll get my camera!" Hotaru began to say.

"I thought Natsume was hurt and Mikan felt it?" Ruka managed to ask.

"Right, I remember." Hotaru said, snapping her fingers in front of her.

As Mikan was crying over tears, there was a sudden heavy rain.

_Natsume, where are you? _Mikan asked herself.

Mikan didn't mind even though she was really wet. She kept on running to find Natsume.

She was finally at the center of the forest. She noticed a young boy lying on the ground.

_I can't see clearly. Damn it! The rain's too thick and heavy. I think it's Natsume. I'll go check. _Mikan thought.

She went closer to the boy lying on the ground, helplessly.

BAM!

Because of the heavy rain, a big tree fell towards Mikan.

They boy was still lying on the ground, looking helpless, noticed Mikan.

The boy was Natsume.

_Mikan, _Natsume called her in his mind.

Just then, he noticed a big tree falling towards Mikan.

Natsume's eyes widened. He saw Mikan, hit by a big tree.

Mikan was now lying in the ground, crashed by a big tree.

"MIKAN!!!" Natsume shouted, angrily.

There came a big white hole near Mikan. Natsume was surprised.

He tried to stand. But, he was still hurt.

He was now lying on all fours.

Natsume crawled to come near Mikan and help her.

But it was too late. Mikan was grabbed by the big white hole.

"MIKAN!!!" Natsume shouted, reaching his hand to Mikan's.

As he shouted, tears fell in to his eyes. He really does care about Mikan because she really does LOVE her. Gosh!


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter 10_

**Natsume's POV**

"MIKAN!!!"

I shouted her name as I grabbed her hand. But it was too late. The white hole had grabbed Mikan.

"Mikan!" I just called her in a weak voice.

I'm too exhausted because I was shot at my side and now I'm forcing myself to stand up and shout her name.

"Mi" –

"Natsume,"

I was just calling her name when suddenly, a boy's voice called me.

Who's there?

"Hyuuga,"

And now it turned to be a girl's cold voice, but this time, she called me by my last name.

Who are you? I can't get –

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

I shouted as I fell on the dark without landing on the ground as if there is no ending.

"MIKAN!!!" I shouted, angrily and was afraid.

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Natsume," Ruka called his name, worriedly.

"The DARKNESS!" Natsume shouted as he woke up and stood from his bed.

Natsume, sitting in the bed, was sweating. He was also gasping as if he held his breath for a long time.

"You kept calling Sakura's name." Ruka said, as usual, carrying his bunny.

"And you were having a nightmare." Hotaru said then added, "Oh, I wish I had my dream projector. So I could video your dream."

Hotaru's eyes were glinting.

"Mikan. Where's polka-dots?" Natsume asked them, afraid.

"We don't know. We just found out that you were nearly hit by a tree." Ruka answered.

"I wasn't hit by that tree." Natsume said, shrugging.

"Of course you weren't hit by that tree because Nogi said, _nearly_. Get it?" Hotaru said, sarcastically.

"I know," Natsume said, looking down but still thinking of what happened before Mikan was grabbed by that big white hole.

"Then who?" Hotaru asked.

"Mikan," Natsume said in a low voice then began to shout, "It was polka-dots!"

Hotaru replied, "It can't be Mikan. If she was" –

"It _was_ her. And I'll prove it to you." Natsume began to say.

"Prove it." Hotaru answered, folding her arms and raising her one eyebrow.

"I saw her coming to help me. Just then, because of the rain, the big tree fell onto Mikan."

"Then where's Sakura?" Ruka began to ask.

"She was taken by a big white hole." Natsume said, lowering his voice, some tears fell into his eyes.

"What do you mean taken?" Hotaru said, angrily and was waving her both arms, wildly.

"I don't know!" Natsume shouted then continued, "I tried to grab her, but the big white hole grabbed her first."

"Why?"

"Maybe, just like what Persona had said, that person took Mikan to become an AAO!" Natsume shouted, angrily.

Natsume stood up from the bed and he ran towards the door.

Thump!

"Natsume! You're not well yet. You're wound hasn't yet recovered." Ruka said, helping Natsume to stand up.

Natsume went back to his bed and then he closed his eyes.

_Mikan,_ Natsume thought, _Don't worry. I'm going to help you. It's going to be alright. Trust me._

"Nogi, let's go outside and leave Hyuuga to take a rest." Hotaru said to him.

"No, I'll be right here beside Natsume." Ruka answered.

"Baka," Hotaru said then she showed a picture of Ruka.

"What the!" Ruka shouted as he tried to reach the picture out to Hotaru.

The picture shows that Ruka was all alone in the animal shelter and it looks like he was fallen for those animals.

His face was in love!

Ruka tried to grab the picture but Hotaru ran off.

Just then, Ruka was still trying to catch Hotaru. But he couldn't reach her. They were now at the corridor with lots of people.

_It is fun blackmailing Nogi._ Hotaru thought, riding her giraffe and smiling coldly at him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruka shouted at her while riding the big brown bear.

Ruka was really nervous because Hotaru was holding a big picture that everyone can see.

Everyone laughed.

_When I catch you, I'm going to kill you!_ Ruka thought.

Meanwhile, Natsume sighed and said, "Finally, peace and quiet."

"My dear kuroneko."

"What the," Natsume said looking at the person who called him, annoyingly.

_Gees! I thought it's already going to be peace and quiet until this hag came! _Natsume said to himself.

Of course, who would it be? It was Persona.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume continued.

"I know all about what happened earlier." Persona said to him.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked, angrily.

"Well, she was just in the restricted area, maybe. She was tied. And people in the AAO were guarding her, too many guards that you can't help her." Persona said, smiling evilly at him.

"What are you going to do to her?" Natsume asked, shouting.

"Her mother was just taking care of her or maybe going to kill her." Persona replied, laughing evilly while vanishing.

"Persona!" Natsume shouted.

Suddenly, Natsume's wound became to feel really hurt. He tried to sleep so that he can't feel the pain.

Meanwhile, Mikan was really tied up but she wasn't in the restricted area but in a big and beautiful room.

"Mikan Sakura," A lady called her, gently.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?" Mikan shouted at her.

"Don't be afraid. Don't you want to be with your mother?" The lady asked.

"My mother is already dead!" Mikan shouted.

"Well, I guess I could prove you that you're wrong." The lady said, touching Mikan's chin.

"Then, where is she?" Mikan asked, nervously.

_I don't know if I can trust these people. Wait, I can't trust them! And I can't believe that my mother's still alive. Maybe they were just lying so that they can earn my trust to them._ Mikan said to herself, angrily.

Just then, a lady, wearing a long dress and was wearing a mask.

"Mikan," The lady, wearing a mask, had said, proudly.

"She's _your_ mother," The lady, who touched Mikan's chin, said to her.

"Show me your face! Ugly!" Mikan shouted at the lady.

The lady, wearing a mask, was surprised. She felt a little bit sad because she was Mikan's mother. Mikan was saying bad things to her just like what she said, ugly.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I can't show you my face," The lady with a mask said.

The lady with a mask began to walk out of the room.

Mikan can hear her crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Mikan managed to say, sadly.

People in there went outside. The guards were guarding outside the door.

Mikan was already untied. She can move freely in the room but she can't escape.

Just then, Persona appeared in front of Mikan.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

"Persona?!" Mikan yelled in surprise.

"Who else would it be?" Persona insulted.

"B-but, w-what are you d-doing in h-here?" She stammered in nervousness.

"I'm just going to tell to you that _your_ boyfriend's not going to save you, Sakura."

_Boyfriend?_ Mikan asked herself with her mouth wide open.

Persona just sneered and slowly vanished into thin air.

She didn't know who the "boyfriend" thingy Persona was talking about.

_

* * *

_ Natsume called her in his dreams. 

In Natsume's dreams, he kept on running with his right arm stretched forward as if he was trying to grab something or someone.

Exactly, he was trying to grab someone.

It was Mikan.

_Mikan! Grab my hand! _Natsume shouted in his dreams.

He tried to reach her hand. But, Mikan can't reach it. Instead, she fell in the black hole without ending.

"Mikan,"

Natsume woke up and found out that he was still in the hospital.

He kept on dreaming about this, when he tries to grab Mikan but cannot reach her.

He was sitting in his bed, half was surprised and the other half was scared.

Natsume was slightly recovered so he can walk or even run. But, his problem was that he's not allowed yet to use his Alice because he might easily die.

Natsume ran towards their Class B room, still wearing his plain black suit and plain black pants.

SLAM!

He opened the door, angrily and hardly. He stood there while his palm attached on the door.

Natsume was also gasping for breath and was sweating.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted as he stood from his seat.

Natsume saw his seat, it was empty, of course. He looked at the seat beside his, it was empty, too.

"Hyuuga," Narumi called. "I think you should go back to the hospital. You're not yet recovered."

But, Natsume just ignored him.

"Ruka," Natsume looked at him. Then, he stared at Hotaru, "Imai."

Hotaru stared back at him with a cold expression on her face.

"You both have to come with me!" Natsume shouted.

"Why did you choose Hotaru? Why don't you just pick me? Besides, I think Imai doesn't want to come with you." Sumire began to speak.

"Well, Nogi and Imai, why don't you come with him. Maybe there's something wrong." Narumi suggested, ignoring Sumire.

"What?!" Sumire shouted, unbelievably.

So, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume went outside and closed the door gently.

They stopped just outside the door.

"What's your plan?" Hotaru began to ask.

"Polka-dot's in danger! We have to save her!" Natsume panicked.

"Even Sakura's in danger, you're still going to tease her?" Ruka asked.

"Whatever," He muttered.

"I have a plan! Follow me towards _my_ lab. Oh, by the way, Natsume, after saving that idiot, you have to owe me 150 rabbits." Hotaru said, her eyes were glinting.

Ruka sweat dropped while Natsume raised his both arms and shouted in surprise, "What?! What the."

Ruka just sighed and said to himself, _They're still going to tease Sakura even if she was dealing with death, I think._

"Okay, fine! You win, Imai!" Natsume insisted, handing out his 150 rabbits to Hotaru.

"Thank you, fire boy!" Hotaru thanked him with an insult and was smiling evilly at him.

"Don't call me _fire boy_!" Natsume shouted, irritatingly.

"Hey, guys! Are we still going to save Sakura?" Ruka asked, making those two brats to stop annoying each other.

"Okay, fine! Let's go to my lab first. I'll get my _Shooting Big Fluffy Balls for Idiots Gun_." Hotaru told.

Natsume and Ruka just looked at each other with a questioning look.

Hotaru noticed them.

Finally, they were already in her lab.

"I'm not going to shoot Mikan with this thing. I'm going to shoot this for the idiots who were guarding her there, dummies!" Hotaru explained, holding her gun while glaring at them.

"Oh," This was their reply to Hotaru.

"Use your own Alices. Don't use or_ touch _my inventions or else, you're going to pay me 500 rabbits as soon as possible!" Hotaru said, her eyes were glinting again.

"Fine," Ruka replied while Natsume just folded his arms with his eyebrows curved down.

They were on their way now to save Mikan.

* * *

Natsume was at the left with his right knee touching on the ground while holding his right hand like a gun with a tiny tear-drop shaped fire.

Ruka was at the right with his left knee touching on the ground while his right hand was rubbing the wolf's head and his left arm was rubbing the lion's head.

Lastly, Hotaru was between them, holding her gun, pointing at you!

They look like Charlie's Angels. But instead, they were Mikan's Angels.

Hahaha!

* * *

Anyway, back to the story,

They have to go outside the academy because Mikan's not there.

Luckily, Hotaru invented an _Invisible Blanket with High Proof_. But the problem was, it's only one. So, they have to compress with each other so that their whole body can't be seen.

They passed the gate without noticing it by the guard.

They were so happy. Now, they can rescue Mikan.

* * *

But, there's a problem! What is it? Find out on the next chapter! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: _I'm really sorry, guys, for keeping you on waiting for my next chapters. I'm really really sorry! I'm sorry, too, for taking it so long to update my chapter twelve. Sorry. I had writer's block. So many things to do at one time. I'm really sorry. Anyway, thanks for the people who kept on reading my stories and submitting reviews. Thanks, too, for the full support you gave me for keeping on writing stories. Thank you very much!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice. If you find my chapter twelve similar to the other stories you have read, it's just a coincidence. Thank you!_

What's the problem?

"Uh, guys," Ruka muttered. "I think there's a problem."

"What problem?" Natsume asked.

"Do we know where they were hiding Sakura?" Ruka asked.

Natsume just looked back at him with a questioning look.

Just then, Hotaru began to say, "Is that your problem?"

Ruka felt a little happy because he knows that Hotaru has one of her inventions that will help them.

"I have here my _Location Frog Screen_." Hotaru continued. "Just say her full name in front of the screen and a big hologram where Mikan is located will be shown. The _exact_ location."

Quickly, Hotaru faced the screen in front of Natsume.

"What the," Natsume shouted in surprise, backing off to Hotaru.

"You say the full name of that idiot, dummy!" Hotaru insisted.

Ruka's eyes widened because of what he had heard from Hotaru. He felt envy with Natsume. Then, he felt sad.

"What if I don't?" Natsume protested, denying that he wants to say Mikan's name.

Just then, Hotaru's eyes glinted and said, "And you know what I'm going to do with you."

"No way!" Natsume shouted.

"Yes, I will!"

"Fine!" Natsume shouted. "M-Mikan Sa-Sakura."

"This thing will not locate the person you were entering to if you keep on stammering!" Hotaru began to shout.

"Fine!"

Ruka just stared at Natsume with a sad expression on his face.

Natsume saw it and said, "Why don't you just let Ruka instead?"

"What?" Ruka began to gasp.

"I want you!" Hotaru shouted. "Fast! Are we going to save her or not? Go on! Natsume! You'll pay me 1000 rabbits apiece!"

"What?! That's enough money to pay for you!" Natsume protested.

"So, if you don't want to pay that price, you're going to say Mikan's name. Is it that hard?"

"Why don't you?!"

"Because I want you!"

"Stop! You two are always arguing! At first, we were always arguing. Now you're arguing with him?" Ruka shouted, making them to stop.

Natsume looked at Ruka with a shock expression on his face and said, "Do you mean you _love_ arguing with Imai?"

Hotaru just stared at Ruka with a cold expression on her face.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ruka protested.

"Fine! I'll say her name for the sake of _you_!" Natsume shouted. "Mikan Sakura."

Just then, Hotaru put down the screen and –

BAM!

A big hologram came and it showed where Mikan was.

"So, she was at a big house next to the warehouse where Reo kidnapped you!" Hotaru said, rubbing her chin with her thumb and an index finger.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruka shouted in excitement.

They all ran towards the big house. But, that's too far away. Natsume and Ruka didn't care about it.

Just then, "I'm tired!" Hotaru said, touching her knees.

"What?!" Natsume shouted, gasping. "You're already tired?"

"Yes! And why do you care?" Hotaru answered, still touching her knees.

"We have just passed two buildings and you're tired already?"

"Can we just take a rest for awhile in that big mango tree?" Ruka suggested.

"Okay, fine!" Natsume muttered.

They went straight to that big mango tree and rest for awhile. Natsume climbed the tree and sat on one of the branches. He sat and leaned and hung his foot lying in the air.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka just leaned down the tree.

Ruka was just an inches away from Hotaru. He was looking at her.

Just then, "What are you looking at, drooling boy?" Hotaru began to say.

"What?!" Ruka shouted in surprise. "Don't call me _drooling boy_!"

"But you really are a drooling boy!" Hotaru teased, facing a picture in front of Ruka.

"What!" Ruka shouted.

In the picture, Ruka was at the animal shelter falling in love with those animals, _but_, he was drooling!

"Don't!" Ruka shouted as Hotaru stood.

Ruka followed Hotaru and they both ran like cats and dogs.

_Just look at the two of them. They looked compatible with each other. I'm glad Ruka found his perfect girl. But, I know he will still be jealous if he saw me with that idiot._ Natsume thought.

Natsume closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mikan!"

He dreamt again what had happened last time.

"Mikan!" He repeated.

Just then, he woke up.

_What the?! I have dreamt it again?_ Natsume asked himself, sweating and scared.

"Why are you sweating? It isn't hot in here. It's so cold!" Hotaru began to say.

"You have dreamt it again, do you?" Ruka asked him, worriedly.

"Yes! I'm sick of it! I always dream the same thing that happened last time." Natsume shouted, angrily.

"That means you're worried to that idiot." Hotaru explained.

Ruka was shocked and thought, _I'm worried for Mikan, too. But, I never dreamt about these things, too. I'm really sorry, Mikan._  
"I don't! I'm not worried to that polka-dots!" Natsume shouted, denying that he was really worried. "Okay, fine! I'm worried about her."

Hotaru's eyes glinted and she was smiling evilly.

"Why are you wearing that look on your face?" Natsume asked, believing that Hotaru was up to something.

Hotaru, still smiling evilly, showed her video camera.

It means, she had videoed what Ruka and Natsume told and acted!

Great job, Hotaru! Hahaha!

"You!" Natsume and Ruka shouted in unison.

They ran and trying to capture Hotaru. But, they didn't notice that they are now at the big house near the warehouse. They cannot believe their eyes for not noticing the way.

"What the?!" Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume said in unison and in surprise.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

The alarm on the school campus began to ring. There are many leaves from the Sakura Trees and the other trees fell on the ground. Many children from the elementary branch were playing in the park.

In the sky, there was a helicopter. It landed on the ground near the elementary school branch.

There was a gray-haired boy hopped off the helicopter. He was wearing already an elementary branch uniform but he was wearing a black sunglasses.

There were two body guards beside him.

Those children, playing in the park, noticed it and began to stop playing. They all stared at the gray-haired boy.

"It's Murasaki Takeda!!!" Sumire shouted in surprise but happily.

Yes, it was Takeda. He's back again after all those weeks that he wasn't beside her _true_ friend, Mikan.

He did really miss her so much. Even though he was really hurt accepting that he would be a great friend for her, he still loves her no matter what.

Takeda took off his sunglasses and said, "Yup! I'm back again to Alice Academy."

Those two body guards took off riding the helicopter.

Kokoro and Kitsuneme went beside him.

"Where's Mikan-san?" Takeda asked.

"Unfortunately, we heard that Sakura has been kidnapped." Kokoro answered.

Takeda's eyes widened.

"After all, it would be fine. Hyuuga, Nogi and Imai were going to save her." Kitsuneme continued.

Takeda felt sad and he said to himself, _I wish I was there to save her, too._

Just then, Narumi walked near them and greeted Takeda, "Welcome back, Murasaki!"

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei. I'm glad I'm back in here."

"How's China?" Narumi asked.

"It's fine now. Mom said I can go back here in the academy." Takeda explained. "I'm sorry about Mikan. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Besides, I know Hyuuga and the two would save her."

"Can I go and help them?"

"It's alright. Besides, you don't have to worry anymore. Natsume has his Alice. He can burn the place." Narumi told.

"But, haven't you heard about Natsume?"

"What about that?" Narumi asked, raising his one eyebrow.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kokoro and Kitsuneme asked in unison.

"I heard that those pests in the place where Mikan was kidnapped, stole his Alice." Takeda explained.

"How come you reached that rumor? But here, we haven't heard it yet." Kokoro asked.

"I don't know." Takeda replied. "I just heard people in there. They were talking about him. I saw also in the headline of the newspaper in China that Natsume lost his Alice."

"Okay," Narumi held Takeda's shoulder. "You have to take some rest. After that you go back to the class, okay?"

"Yes, Narumi-sensei."

"Okay, everybody!" Narumi called out. "Let's go back to Class B! I have a new topic to discuss about. And I hope it's exciting."

Everybody groaned except Takeda. He just smiled.

"About that, Narumi-sensei, I thought students here are not allowed to go out? How come Imai and the two got outside?" Takeda asked him.

"Well, they sneaked out from those guards. Anyway, Imai just left a letter from my desk." Narumi explained.

"So, I ask you, am I allowed now to help them?"

"I'm not sure. I think when the guard notice you, he'll kill you."

"Don't worry, Narumi-sensei. I can transform into liquid. Besides, I have the Alice of Water."

"Okay, fine." Narumi replied, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei!" Takeda walked off and went to his dormitory and rest for awhile.

* * *

"I guess we're already here," Ruka said. 

"Yeah, I guess." Hotaru replied.

The three of them were outside the big house, staring at the huge door.

"This is like a castle!" Hotaru was glinting.

Natsume and Ruka sweat dropped.

BOOM!

Natsume kicked the door harder so that the door would open.

The guards looked at the person who kicked the door.

They were all shocked to see that they were Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

Just then, the three was surprised to see Mikan, sitting in a chair, staring at them with an evil look.

"Mikan! Let's go before they caught you again!" Natsume shouted, handing his hand to hers.

_I won't let you go, Mikan! I won't let them get you away from me!_ Natsume shouted to himself.

"Mikan! It's us, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume! Your friends! Don't you remember?" Hotaru asked her.

"Yeah, it's us! Your friends," Ruka repeated.

"Friends?" Mikan asked, confused.

The three of them were shocked to hear it from Mikan.

"It's us!" Natsume shouted, angrily.

Just then, one of the guards went in front of them, blocking them to see Mikan.

"What have you done from her?" Natsume shouted, losing control from himself.

"Natsume!" Ruka called him, concernedly.

Just then, the rest of the guards touched Natsume and then, those guards grasped Natsume's, Hotaru's and Ruka's hands tightly behind.

"Lock them in the dungeon!" Mikan shouted.

"They have a dungeon here?" Natsume asked Hotaru and Ruka.

* * *

A/N: _That's the end of my chapter thirteen. Sorry for making it short only. I can't think of anything. Well, I made Takeda back in my story. If you still remember Takeda, yup! He's back! If you can't remember him anymore, he's just a character that I invented and I made him as the rival of Natsume, in the first place. Well, that's all for my chapter thirteen! Stay tune for the next two chapters remaining!!!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: _Sorry, guys! It took so long to update my chapter fourteen. Hope you do understand. And I hope you'll like it._

_Chapter Fourteen_

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were locked up in the underground dungeon. Hotaru was startled because she can't think of anything to do. Ruka was playing with his bunny. While Natsume, he was walking back and forth with his thumb and index finger touching his chin.

_Think,_ Natsume said to himself. _I can't think of anything._

Just then, Natsume spotted water in the floor. He looked up and saw that nothing's dripping.

"What are you looking at, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"There's water in here." Natsume answered.

"Don't tell me you're going to drink it." Hotaru teased.

"Of course not!"

Ruka and Hotaru stood up and walked near Natsume.

They all looked at the water.

"Hey!"

Someone shouted.

They all looked everywhere and saw no one except the three of them.

"Who was that?" Ruka asked them.

"How should I know?" Hotaru answered, glaring at him.

"It's me!"

Someone shouted again.

"Who are you?" Natsume shouted, still looking everywhere.

Just then, the three was taken aback to see that the water was transforming into a human being.

"What the?!" Natsume shouted, angrily.

The water became a human being. The three can see a young gray-haired boy standing in front of them.

"Murasaki?" Hotaru was startled.

"Yes, it's me!" Takeda replied, happily.

"How did you get in here, Murasaki?" Ruka asked.

Natsume was amazed to see Takeda. Just then, he felt a bit urge of jealousy. He folded his arms and began to lean on the wall.

"Murasaki Takeda, eh?" Natsume asked.

The three looked at Natsume.

"I came here to help you." Takeda said.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered. "I'll try to blow this door up!"

Natsume quickly stretched his arms and tried to blow up the door. The three backed off.

"What the?!" Natsume was surprised.

"What happened, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know." Natsume replied, still surprised. "The fire didn't come out."

Natsume was looking at his hands.

"Maybe one of the guards stole your Alice." Hotaru explained.

The three looked at her.

"How did you know?" Takeda asked.

"I told you before, I'm a genius." She replied. "Besides, almost all of the AAO have the Alice of Stealing."

"If you're really a psychic, can you tell what happened to Polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"Did something happen to Mikan-san?" Takeda asked.

"Didn't you see her eyes? It's big! This means, she's been hypnotized." Hotaru explained.

Takeda and Ruka gasped while Natsume's eyes widened.

"You really are a genius, Imai." Takeda and Ruka said in unison.

"Told you before." Hotaru glinted.

"What are we going to do now?" Ruka asked.

_I have to think of something. I won't let you down this time, Mikan._ Natsume thought.

The three can see that Natsume was thinking so hard to let them out from the dungeon and help Mikan.

Natsume looked at Takeda and said, "Murasaki, you transform into liquid and go outside if you can see the key. Then go back here."

Takeda nodded.

They all looked at Takeda while he was transforming. The liquid moved towards the door and went outside.

A few minutes later, he came back and transformed again to his usual self.

"There's no key hanging which means, those guards have it." Takeda explained.

"I see," Natsume replied and began to think again.

Hotaru started to think, too.

Just then, the three were surprised to see that Hotaru was making an invention.

"Do you have plans, Imai?" Natsume asked.

"What do you think, fire boy?" Hotaru glared at him.

"…" Natsume's comment.

After an hour passed, Hotaru was finally finished with her invention.

"What does it do?" Natsume began to ask.

"It's a bulldozer." Hotaru answered.

Her invention really looks like a bull but it's only made from metal. This bull has big horns that they can crash anything.

"This will just crash the door."

"Is it going to be noisy?" Takeda asked.

"Yeah?" Ruka asked, too.

"Just watched," Hotaru's reply, smiling evilly at them.

Takeda and Ruka were just surprised.

They all just watched the bull walked and walked until it reached the door. The bull began to stomp its horn on the door really hard until it broke down into pieces.

"Wow! I didn't even hear a single scratch. Amazing!" Ruka and Takeda said in unison and in shock.

"Great job, Imai." Natsume smirked. "Let's go before it's too late!"

"Mikan," A lady's voice began to call her.

Mikan, still hypnotized, looked at the lady who called her.

"I want you to be with me forever. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Mikan was still looking at her, puzzled.

"I know you still remember me, Mikan, because you are being hypnotized by me. I promise I will never let you go."

"I know, mother. I will _always_ be at your side." Mikan smiled.

A/N: _Well, I guess this isn't going to end quickly. Maybe there will be more chapters coming. LOL. I'm really sorry for keeping you from waiting to update my next chapters. It's really hard thinking. LOL. Well, thank you so much for the people who were being so patient to wait for me to update. And also, thank you very much for those people who submitted reviews and keep on reading my story. I really appreciated it..._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: _Heya, guys! Sorry for taking it soo long to update my next chapter. Okay, remember what I told you before? Only two chapters remaining? Well, I have thought that I'll make a very perfect ending for Mikan and Natsume (ehem!) LOL…Well, so that Mikan's confession to __someone__ will be as perfect as ever! LOL…Hmm, who is this "__someone__"? LOL… Anyways, the reason I took so long to update this, it's because today is JUNE! And I think you know it already. It's the start of classes. So, I'm already very busy doing my assignments, projects and lots more. Hope you guys understand! Anyway, I'm not yet still good in my grammars. LOL… Anyway, back to my story, here's chapter FIFTEEN!_

_Wait! Before you begin, let me tell you something. It's just that few people reviewed my past few chapters last time that, "How come Mikan's mother hypnotized her but Mikan can nullify it?" Well, my answer is Mikan still can't control her nullification, right? And don't worry, it's just my idea. It's not true in the manga/anime after all. There's also another one, someone asked me, well, this wasn't exactly what she/he asked to me, "How come you said that almost all of the guards have the Alice of Stealing. I thought the Alice of Stealing was Special and few people only have that kind of Alice?" Well, let me tell you about that. I can answer your questions, besides, it's my work so I have to answer all of your questions. Well, it's just the same as my answer in the first question. It's just my idea, okay? Not every people who is a member in here have to do exactly what the plot (the real story) is. You can write/type anything that comes into your mind. After all, my older sister and my father, when they saw me making stories, said, "If you want to create a story, don't write the same plot of what you have read/watched. Think of another ways." So much for that. Thank you guys for being too industrious reading this long note. Thank you, again! Anyway, I admit that I'm happy for those people who asked that questions because it gives me and the others more understanding of my plot. Thank you! I'm very proud!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice except Takeda, the plot and many more. I hope everyone knows who is the real author/owner of Gakuen Alice, right?_

_Chapter Fifteen_

The four ran to search for Mikan. But, they have no clue where the leader hid her.

Just then, a group of men blocked the four and began to attack them.

Natsume tried to release his fire ball but nothing came out. _Darn it!_

"Imai," Natsume began to call her. "Get your bulldozer and kill these stupid people!"

Hotaru glared at Natsume. _Stupid, what are you? Why are you commanding me?_

"Ruka," Natsume continued, looking at him. "You, go with Imai to kill these people."

Ruka nodded and began to help Hotaru.

"Murasaki," Natsume stared at his green eyes.

Takeda's and Natsume's eyes met. Both stared at each other with a cold expression.

Natsume sighed. "You, go with _me_ to save Polka-dots."

Takeda felt happy then began to nod.

The two ran, leaving Hotaru and Ruka with those men, to search for Mikan.

"Where is she? Darn it! We can't find her!" Natsume shouted, losing control of himself.

Takeda just looked at him, sadly. "We just have to be patient to find her, Natsume."

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

Takeda just shrugged at Natsume's reaction.

They searched for Mikan. And sometimes, they hide because the other guards were searching for the two boys who has escaped.

Just then, Takeda spotted two figures of a girl and a woman. He began to feel surprised and called Natsume. "Natsume! I saw her! I saw her!"

"Quiet down! I know! I can see them! They might hear you." Natsume was irritated.

"Oh,"

They went near the door and took a peek.

"Mother," Mikan called.

"Yes, Mikan?" Her mother asked.

"I was wondering. Why did those three children, like my age, asked that 'we are your friends'? But I don't remember anything." She continued.

Her mother was surprised. She didn't know what to do.

BAM!

"Mikan-san!" Takeda called.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume called, too.

Mikan and her mother stared at the two boys.

Mikan stood up and just stared at them. "What are you doing here? You must be in the dungeon! Guards!!!"

Natsume just grabbed Mikan's hand and said, "Let's go!"

But, Mikan pulled her hand and stared at Natsume, angrily. Natsume was shocked.

Just then, several guards came in and attacked Natsume and Takeda.

Natsume and Takeda were losing. Just then, Mikan's mother suddenly took her knife from her side. The two were frightened.

_I have to help them because they are Mikan's friends. And I know they will take care of Mikan. _Mikan's mother thought.

_I have to think of something. She might kill Takeda and me._ Natsume thought.

Instead, Mikan's mother attacked the guards and killed them. Natsume and Takeda were just confused.

Mikan's mother touched Mikan's head and a light came out of her head.

Mikan lost control of herself. She fell down on the floor.

"Mikan!" Natsume and Takeda called in unison, worriedly but still with confusion.

"Don't worry." Mikan's mother began to speak. "I just took off her hypnotization. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

Mikan's mother flew out the window and vanished.

_Mikan,_ Natsume called her in his thoughts.

The two ran towards Mikan and helped her to wake.

"Hyuuga," Takeda muttered, looking at Natsume worriedly. He knows that Natsume was really, really worried for Mikan than he's worries for Mikan.

Just then, Ruka and Hotaru came in the room where Natsume, Mikan and Takeda were.

"What just happened here?" Hotaru asked them.

"Mikan's mother helped us." Takeda told.

"Mikan's mother?" Hotaru asked herself. _Yuka-san is still alive? How come I didn't see her?_

"When is she going to wake up?" Ruka asked.

"A few minutes." Takeda answered.

They all looked at Mikan's sleeping face, worriedly.

Natsume was kneeling in front of Mikan while holding her hand. While Mikan, she was lying in the floor, asleep.

A/N: _Heya, guys! It's me again! Hope you liked my chapter fifteen. Please submit a review! Gladly! Its okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you anyway. Have a nice day!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: _Did I update sooner? LOL… Just read my chapter sixteen and submit a review! Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

"Finally, Last Dance is here!!!" Mikan shouted raising both of her hands, happily.

Of course, she was with her best friend, Hotaru.

They were walking towards their classroom to start their class.

Just then, Iinchou was just behind them and began to say to Mikan, happily, "Hey, Mikan-chan! You're early today!"

Mikan smiled.

"She woke up early today because if she didn't wake up early, she'll pay me her half bill." Hotaru told, coldly.

Mikan was fazed while Iinchou sweat dropped.

"You're so mean, Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

"It's because you're _my_ idiot." Hotaru showed her rare smile to Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called her, happily and wearing her biggest smile.

"Where's my hug?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan quickly hugged her. "I love you so much."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Why did you do that to me? I thought you have changed your mind. I thought, I thought," Mikan cried and the ground was almost wet.

Hotaru was smiling evilly at her while looking for damages at her gun, if there's one, and told to Mikan, "I'm just testing my _Cannon Baka Gun_ if it still works. But, it did work!"

Mikan pouted.

"Ah, Imai-san, when are you not going to hurt Mikan-chan anymore?" Iinchou asked her, sweat dropping.

"If she's not an idiot and stupid anymore." Hotaru answered and walked away. "Thanks to you, I'm going to be late."

Hotaru called her _Giraffe Scooter_ and hopped in and drove away.

"Wait for me, Hotaru!" Mikan was running to follow Hotaru. But it was too late, Mikan stopped and looked down and whispered to herself, "You're so mean. I hope someday you will change your attitude, someday."

Mikan smiled.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

"The bell just rang. Let's go to class." Iinchou interrupted.

"Okay, Iinchou!" Mikan agreed, happily.

* * *

"Class, we're going to have the Last Dance, again, for this school year!" Narumi told them, happily while clapping his hands. 

But, all of the class in Class B were sweat dropping. As usual, Narumi likes to wear women's dresses. Today, he's wearing a pink girly jacket, fitted pants and a very big fashion hat with a white feather on it.

"Sensei!" Mikan raised her hand.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"When is the Last Dance?"

"It will be held on Christmas Eve. So we only have few days to be prepared." Narumi smiled.

"Sensei!" Mikan raised her hand, again.

Narumi chuckled. "Well, what is it, Mikan-chan?"

"What are we going to wear?"

"Well, the principal said that you can wear anything you want to wear. So, you're free to choose any clothes." Narumi smiled.

"Sensei!" Mikan raised her hand, again!

Everyone sweat dropped and the others groaned.

"Little girl, don't ask too many questions. Let Naru finish what he is trying to say." Natsume told, folding his arms while his feet on his desk.

"Oh," Mikan just looked at him.

This time, Mikan didn't raise her hand anymore. She let Narumi finish what he was trying to say.

Mikan understood it clearly.

* * *

"I'm soo excited for the Last Dance! I wonder who's going to be my partner." Mikan said, thinking deeply. 

Just then, Mikan remembered, "Oh, right! I'm going to be your partner again, right Hotaru?"

Hotaru took a big bite on her chicken meat and then stared at Mikan, coldly.

"Right," Mikan said, sarcastically.

Just then, Takeda came. He sat beside Mikan and greeted them, "Ohayo, Mikan-san and Imai."

"Ohayo to you too, Takeda-kun!" Mikan smiled.

"I'm just wondering, who are you going to be your partner? You know, in the Last Dance." Takeda asked.

"I don't know." Mikan replied. "Oh, I remember. I'm still going to be Hotaru's partner."

"Just like last year?"

"How did you know?" Mikan asked, as if she believed that he can read minds too.

"Imai told me."

"Oh, I thought you can read minds too."

"Idiot," Hotaru began to speak.

Mikan just sucked her tongue at Hotaru and continued, "Anyway, did someone already asked you to be their partner?"

"Lots of girls already asked me. But, I just replied to them that I'll think about it."

"Really? Who do you want from those girls who asked you?" Mikan asked, happily for Takeda.

"None," Takeda answered, sadly.

"What?! Then who do you want?" Mikan gasped.

"Y-yo –

Takeda stammered but failed to finish his sentence. "I still don't know."

The truth was, Takeda stammered and failed in the word, "y-yo", right? He was going to say "you"! But, he was too shy. So, he just replied, I still don't know.

_Mikan, if I asked you to be my partner, will you agree? Or you'll choose Natsume?_ Takeda asked himself.

Just then, a group of girls rushed towards the door and they began to squeal out loud. They were saying, "Natsume!", "Ruka!", "Will you be my partner, Ruka?!", "Natsume! Will you be my partner?!" and lots more.

"Tsk." Natsume was irritated with those girls. While Ruka looks like he was wearing a cold expression on his face.

Natsume and Ruka noticed Mikan, Hotaru and Takeda. So, they went near towards them.

"Hey, Natsume. Are you going to choose Sakura to be your partner?" Ruka whispered to him.

"Hn," Natsume's reply.

"Well?" Ruka asked, sarcastically.

"I don't know," Natsume was irritated. Then, he shrugged and continued, "Maybe."

Natsume and Ruka sat beside Hotaru.

_What?! I can't believe you just replied "I don't know." "Maybe."! WHAT ARE YOU?!_

_Wait, who are you? Why are you talking to my mind?_ Natsume asked himself.

_I'm your conscience! I know you want to be partnered up with Mikan. Why did you pretend that you don't want to be Mikan's partner?_

_Stop! Okay! I want to be Mikan's partner. But I was too afraid for Ruka._

_Forget about Ruka! It's your life!_

_What are you?! He's my best friend!_

_Whatever!_

_Fine! Stupid conscience!_

"Oi, Polka-dots," Natsume called Mikan.

"I already told you! Don't call me by that name! I have a name! My name is Mikan Sakura! Get it? MI-KAN SA-KU-RA!" Mikan shouted.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered. "Who's your partner?"

Hotaru, Mikan, Takeda and, of course, Ruka looked at him, shocked.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

"I'm just asking you that who's your partner? I don't want you to be my partner! I'm just thinking that maybe no one would like to be as _your _partner."

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, irritated, "Stupid, idiotic, perverted, molester, stalker, cold-hearted Natsume!!!"

"I'm outta here." Hotaru managed to say. "I'm going to continue my invention."

Hotaru stood up and left the four on the dining table.

"Hotaru! Don't leave me!" Mikan shouted, almost going to cry.

"Don't follow me, baka." Hotaru stared at Mikan, evilly.

"You're so mean, Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled.

The three boys were surprised to see that Hotaru SMILED!!!

"Bye, dummies!" Hotaru insulted.

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed reading chapter sixteen. Tomorrow's Monday already. So, I think my updating will going to be late again. Gomenasai! Oh, and don't forget to submit a review! Please and thank you!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: _Finally! Chapter Seventeen's here! Thanks guys for keeping on submitting reviews for me! I really appreciated it. Sorry for the really, really late updating. I'm really sorry. Hope you guys understand. It's all because of school stuffs! Argh!!! Well, anyways, here's chapter seventeen!_

_

* * *

_

Hotaru's face became a cold expression face and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing! W-we j-just s-saw you s-smiling, r-right?" Natsume, Ruka and Takeda stammered while questioning each other in unison.

"Fine! Will you excuse me? I'm still going to finish my invention."

"Bye, Hotaru!" Mikan smiled.

Hotaru walked towards the door and began to walk away.

"So? What are we going to do?" Mikan asked them.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered. He put his feet on the desk, put his manga on his face and folded his arms.

"Hey, Natsume! This is the eating table! You're not supposed to put your feet in the table!!!" Mikan shouted. "Natsume!!!"

"Hn."

Mikan was shaking with angriness.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He's always like that." Ruka said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah right. Always like that! I hate him!" Mikan stood up and walked away.

"Wait, Mikan-chan!" Takeda called her.

Mikan stopped but didn't turn around.

Takeda came closer to Mikan and whispered, "Will you be my partner for the Last Dance?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Well, I, I..." She didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't want me to be your partner for the Last Dance because you only feel for me is being a friend, right? And I know you'll choose Natsume. Go on, confess to Natsume."

Mikan was shocked and shouted, "I hate that perverted guy! There's no way I will fall in love with him! Whatever that is! I'm not going to confess with him because I don't love him!!!"

Natsume heard what Mikan had shouted. He was hurt. Nobody saw Natsume's reaction because his face was covering by his manga.

But, Ruka felt what Natsume felt from what Mikan had said.

"S-Sakura," Ruka muttered.

Mikan turned to Ruka, "Huh?"

"Are you sure about what you said, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Mikan was stubborn.

"Whatever that is, I'm not going to take this polka-dot's scene anymore." Natsume muttered and walked away.

"Natsume," Ruka followed him.

"I told you, Natsume, I'm not polka-dots!!!" Mikan yelled but he was already gone. She began to murmur, "He really is a stupid, perverted, molester, idiotic Natsume."

"I should better follow Natsume. Bye Sakura and Murasaki!" Ruka waved good-bye.

"Good-bye to you, too, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan replied, smiling.

_You really are a cute girl, Sakura. _Ruka thought.

"So, Takeda-kun, what are we going to do now? We've got nothing else to do." Mikan began to speak to Takeda.

Takeda was surprised.

"Ah, eh, ano," Takeda stammered while rubbing the back of his head. Just then, he continued, "You still haven't answered my question yet, Mikan-chan."

"What question?" Mikan asked as if she already forgot what Takeda questioned.

"If you wanna be my partner in the Last Dance?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Mikan snapped. "Well, I'll think about it! Got to go! Jin-Jin told me to attend to his class to tutor me!" She rubbed the back of her head.

Takeda laughed. "It's okay. I know you can do it!"

"Thanks, Takeda-kun!" Mikan walked out merrily.

_I hope,_ Takeda thought. _You will decide to choose me._

Takeda walked away.

* * *

"You're late!" Jinno shouted at Mikan. 

"I'm sorry, Jin-Jin!" Mikan apologized.

Jinno raised his one eyebrow. "Jin-Jin?"

Mikan nodded while smiling brightly.

"Well," Jinno said. Just then Jinno shouted, "Sit down and take the waiting test on your desk!"

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Mikan dashed towards her desk and took the test.

_Oh no! There's no way I can pass this test! Even though this is only tutoring._ Mikan told to herself.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura, when you failed that test, your punishment will be…"

"What?!" Mikan gasped.

"Wait! You're too early! I haven't yet told you your punishment!" Jinno retorted.

"Oh,"

Jinno cleared his throat and his background turned to plain black and his voice turned stronger, "You're punishment will be 'You're not going to the Last Dance if you fail!'." And he began to laugh evilly.

"What?!" Mikan gasped harder.

"Yes that will be your punishment!" Jinno laughed and slowly walked out towards outside the door. And his laugh slowly vanished.

"Oh," Mikan groaned. Just then a lighted light bulb popped on top on her head, "I have an idea!!!"

* * *

"The answer will be NO." 

"But Hotaru! You're my best friend and I'm your best friend. And best friends help each other, right?" Mikan asked stubbornly.

"No," Hotaru replied coldly.

Mikan cried really hard and there came flood all over her feet.

"Stop crying! You're turning into a horrible green-eyed monster!" Hotaru snapped.

"Then who can help me?" Mikan asked.

"No one,"

"What?!"

"I said no one! You won't understand it anyway even though we tried our best to help you!" Hotaru began to walk away.

"Hotaru!" Mikan followed her but it was too late. _Darn it!_

Mikan went back towards her classroom and sat on her desk. "They're right! There's no way I can understand Mathematics!"

"Need help?" Someone from behind the door asked.

"Huh?" Mikan was surprised and turned through the door.

* * *

A/N: _Looks like someone's going to help Mikan?! Harhar!! Find out in Chapter Eighteen!!!_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: _Konnichiwa, minna-san! Gomen for the late, late, late update. It's better to be late than nothing, right? LOL… Anyway, who could that person who asked, "Need help?" be? Well, what don't you find it out yourself! I know you will easily know. LOL… Make way! Chapter Eighteen is on our way now!_

_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen_

"Need help?" Someone from behind the door asked.

"Huh?" Mikan was surprised and turned through the door.

It was Takeda.

"Takeda!" Mikan's mouth shaped into a convex.

"I would love to help you because I know you really wanted to go to the dance." Takeda explained.

"Oh, Takeda! You're such a great friend!" Mikan smiled and began to whisper, "Better than Hotaru!"

Fortunately, Takeda heard it and was laughing. "Now, I will ask again, do you need help? If not, I have to go now."

Mikan quickly dashed towards Takeda, knelt down, clapped her hands together and cried out loud, "Oh, Takeda, please! Do help me!!! I really wanted to go to the dance! If I failed, Jin-Jin might kill me for not passing his subject."

"Sure! Since you are my _close_ friend, I will have to think of an idea to pass you in Mathematics." He smiled.

"Really? You're going to help me?" Mikan blurted out but stubbornly.

Takeda just laughed and began, " Yeah! What do you think I am if I refuse to help you?"

"C'mon! I have only few hours to do this." Mikan dashed towards her seating table and started to count numbers to be sure she will answer it correctly.

Takeda sat closely beside Mikan. He started to teach Mikan how to solve the equations. He slowly put his left arm around Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan didn't notice Takeda's arm. But, she just nods in everything Takeda says making sure she really does understand the problems.

Moments passed by, Mikan still didn't notice Takeda's arm around her shoulders.

_I can't believe she just ignores my arm in her shoulders. Did she approve to put my arm in hers? Or does she approve that we can be more than friends? _Takeda thought.

"Well?" Mikan began to ask to Takeda, who was staring to nowhere.

Still, there was no reply. Mikan squeezed Takeda's left cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCH!" Takeda was surprised. "Why did you do that?"

"I did that because you're staring from nowhere! I noticed that you're not talking anymore. So, I squeezed your cheek! It feels soft." Mikan smiled.

"Okay!" Takeda continued. "So, after the substitution, you have to solve it now!"

"Oh! I get it! Now I have to add it, right?" Mikan smiled brilliantly.

"No," He replied with a serious tone.

"What?!" She groaned.

"You can't add yet. You have to start from multiplication or division, if there's one, first. And finally, you can add or subtract so you can get your answers correctly and easily. Now do you get it?"

"Oh, I get it! I have to add or multiply before I subtract or divide!" Mikan clapped her hands and smiled happily.

"Well," Takeda sweat dropped and rubbing the back of his head. "There's something wrong from what you have said."

"Why? Am I wrong?" Mikan gasped and then growned. "I'm really sorry, Takeda, I really don't understand Mathematics even I tried harder and even _you_, Takeda."

"It's alright. I'm still having fun while tutoring you. That's what friends are for!" Takeda smiled and began to vanish. "Right?"

"Of course, Takeda! I'm really thankful for you! If I haven't known you, maybe no one will help me!"

"Well, I think someone will still want to help you!" Takeda replied.

"Really?"

"Well, of course, maybe Inchou will help you!"

"Wow!" Mikan gasped in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess." Takeda shrugged.

Meanwhile, outside the room, someone was standing just behind the door, listening to them.

"Tutoring, huh?" He said. "Murasaki and Mikan."

He looks angry, really angry as if his head was already on fire. Because of his angriness, the room's radiation turned really hot as if you were really in the desert.

"I'll never forgive you, Murasaki! You'll never take Mikan from me! I know you really wanted to be paired up with Mikan, but you will never!" He ran without noises from his feet.

"Maybe I'll just give you the answers." Takeda continued.

"No way! That's cheating!" Mikan shouted.

"No, it's not that! I'll give you the answers _but_ I'll also tell why that answer."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I really wanted you to go to the Last Dance. I wanted you to come with Hyuuga."

"What?!" Mikan stood up in shock. "No! I don't want to! I hate that pervert!" Mikan was angry.

"I know deep inside your heart you like him. You really do love him. But you weren't just showing this to him. You never loved anyone except for Imai and for your friends, and especially love for Natsume Hyuuga."

_No. This can't be happening. I'm confused. Even Takeda-kun is telling me this. Hotaru also told me about his. And Natsume. I don't understand why. _Mikan thought.

"I was jealous with Hyuuga at first. But then, I learned that you are not the right girl for me. And I understand it now. You really are meant for Hyuuga. I know this really hurts. But, you don't deserve for me. You're for Hyuuga."

"I-I d-don't u-understand w-what you're s-saying," Mikan shook her head.

"There will be the right time for you to understand all these things, especially the word love that makes you difficult to understand." Takeda stood up.

"I-I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mikan-chan." Takeda wept her tears from her cheek.

"Takeda," Mikan whispered.

"Yeah?" replied Takeda.

"It's been a really confusing day." Mikan cried.

"It's okay. You'll get over it."

"Ow!" Mikan suddenly felt an ache on her head. She touched her head and thought, _My head hurts!_

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Takeda asked. "Mikan!"

THUG!

"MIKAN!" Takeda ran towards the fainted Mikan.

A/N: _What an interesting scene! LOL... that is for me. How about you? You liked that scene? Mikan was really confused. She doesn't know what to do! Poor Mikan! And have you already guessed who the boy from behind the door? Maybe you already know it because it's easy to find out, right? Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Maybe in the next chapter it will take days to update it too. I'm really sorry. And also, I'm sorry again for the story is short. I can't think of anything to write. I promise I'll do better in the next story (If I will have). Stay tune for the next chapter!_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N:_Finally! The semestrial break starts! Now I can write my upcoming stories peacefully and faster! Anyway, why did Mikan faint? It's because she's really confused. She doesn't know what they've all been talking about. And the fact was, she's still confused about love. So, here goes! Chapter Nineteen, coming up!_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

Mikan woke up mumbling as if she is still feeling dizzy.

The first person she saw was Takeda.

Her eyes began to open wide. She began to wonder around to see where she is now.

"Takeda-kun! What are you doing here? And what am I doing here?" Mikan asked still lying in the bed.

"Hi, Mikan-chan! We're here in my room and I'm watching you 'til you wake up!" Takeda smiled.

"I'm in your room?" Mikan asked.

"Why of course, yes!"

Mikan wondered around while smiling, "You're room is prettier than mine!"

"Don't be such a ridiculous!" Takeda laughed. "And why would be my room be prettier than yours? My room is so simple."

Mikan suddenly sat up from the bed where she was lying thinking that she remembered something really important or catching up, "Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!"

Mikan stood up, wore her boots and ran towards the door.

"Mikan-chan, where are you going?" Takeda asked.

"I'm going to the classroom! I haven't finished yet the test! Jin-Jin will fail me and won't let me go to the dance!"

"Don't worry, Mikan." Takeda smiled.

"What do you mean, don't worry? You want me to fail?" Mikan was panicking.

"Calm down, Mikan-chan! I've got it under control!"

"Huh?"

"I already gave your test paper to Jinno-sensei."

"But it's not finished yet!" Mikan raised both of her hands.

"I-It's…"

"It's what?" Mikan raised an eyebrow and suddenly she gasped, "You continued to answer my test paper, didn't you?"

"Well, kinda," Takeda rubbed the back of his head.

"What?! Why did you do that? It's cheating!!!" Mikan went back and forth in the room.

"You remember what you told me?"

"I'm not sure. What was that?" Mikan was curious.

"That you said you do really want to go to the dance."

"Oh, so that's why!" Mikan pouted. "You know, Takeda-kun. You're such a real friend. I couldn't be too happy without you."

_I want to protect you and I want you to be happy as well because I want you to have what is best for you. I know Hyuuga is feeling that way too._ Takeda thought.

Takeda smiled and so was Mikan. The two went out of the room and went straight to their friends who were waiting for them in the dining room to eat dinner.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran towards Hotaru ready to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hey, why did you do that?" Mikan pouted touching her forehead.

"Where have you been, baka?" Hotaru asked, coldly while pocketing her baka gun.

"Jin-Jin gave me test papers to answer. If I didn't pass that test, he won't allow me to go to the dance." Mikan pouted and then sat beside Hotaru followed by Takeda.

"And what did Murasaki do with you?" Hotaru asked with a glance on her face onto Takeda.

Iinchou sweat dropped and Takeda was surprised.

"Hotaru, Takeda just helped me to pass the test because I really wanted to go to the dance."

"A real idiot," Natsume slapped out.

"Hey, pervert! Watch out what you're saying!" Mikan shouted.

"Whatever, polka dots." Natsume folded his arms and looked at Ruka who was carrying his little rabbit.

Ruka looked back at Natsume then to Mikan, "Hi, Sakura!"

"Oh," Mikan turned to Ruka and greeted, "Hi, Ruka-pyon!"

"So, was the test hard?" Ruka asked her.

"It's really hard! Especially, it's Mathematics! I haven't accomplished the test paper because like what I said so, it's hard!" Mikan shouted.

"Stop your big mouth, dummy! You're saliva is spitting on our food!" Hotaru told, dryly.

Ruka covered his mouth so not to reveal that he is laughing.

"Am not!" Mikan pouted.

"Stop doing that! You look like a monkey when you pout! It doesn't look good on you." Natsume teased.

"Whatever, idiotic, molester, perverted moron!" Mikan suck out her tongue.

"Do I look a molester to you?" Natsume asked in a sarcasm tone.

"Yeah! You wouldn't call other names from my underwear if your not a molester!" Mikan blurted out.

"Mikan-chan! Stop this arguing now, please!" Iinchou, as the class representative, stretched out his arms forcing them to stop.

"Yeah, no matter what you do, dummy, you still lose!" Hotaru said then took a big bite on her crab.

"Hotaru…" Mikan was flooding in tears.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Ruka calmed her down, but, sweat dropping.

After their dinner, they went to their respective dormitories.

Meanwhile, Mikan was walking alone the hallway to go to her room when suddenly, someone calling her name in a whisper tone.

"Mikan," The voice called.

Mikan didn't hear it still continued on walking.

"Psst! Mikan," The voice called again rather in a pissed tone.

Mikan heard it. She began to feel frightened. She looked at her back but to her surprise, she saw no one.

Mikan was really frightened. She walked hurriedly.

"Mikan, wait!" The voice called her again, chasing her.

"Who are you? Stalker?!" Mikan shouted in a scared and shaking tone.

"Don't worry, Mikan. It's me, Nonoko."

"Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Nonoko." The voiced continued.

Nonoko appeared into the light. Mikan saw her wearing her night gown already.

"Nonoko?" Mikan continued. "Why are you following me?"

"Before that, let's go first to your room so that we can talk privately."

"Sure!" Mikan was confused.

They headed towards Mikan room. As they entered, Nonoko quickly closed the door.

"What is it, Nonoko?" Mikan asked pulled a chair and sat down.

Nonoko went to Mikan's bed and sat. "It's just that, I can't believe I'm actually going to ask for an advice for you. But, here goes…"

Mikan went closer to Nonoko. She was really curious.

"Do you love someone that you can't have him?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know. Why'd do ask?" Mikan replied.

"Well, it's just that, I'm feeling something strange for a boy."

"Who's the lucky boy, Nonoko?" Mikan teased her.

"Oh, c'mon, Mikan! Stop teasing me!" Nonoko was shy. "At first that I saw him, I feel awkward to be with him. But suddenly, as he got closer with me, I felt a sudden strange and it feels different than the usual. He's, he's…"

"Who?"

* * *

A/N:_Sorry if Nonoko was starred here in this chapter. I hope you'll forgive me and you'll rather be excited about Nonoko. Well, anyway, do you think Mikan will pass the test? Will Jinno-sensei let her go to the dance? I hope so! Just who is this guy Nonoko likes, or shall we say loves? LOL. Just find out in the next chapter!!!_


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: _Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update! At least I still have time to post, right? Anyway, here's chapter twenty!_

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty_

"I think, I'm starting to like..." Nonoko said.

"Who?" Mikan repeated.

"N-Natsume!" Nonoko shouted.

"Natsume? Natsume is the one you like?! Oh my gosh! You do have really bad taste about boys!" Mikan was shocked.

"No! He's not my type! Natsume is here!"

Mikan turned around and saw the bloody Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan stood up and came near Natsume. "What happened? Why are you… bloody!"

"I'll better get going, Mikan-chan! I'm calling a doctor!" Nonoko told them, feeling disgusted by the blood she sees in Natsume.

"Don't call any doctors! And don't tell anyone about this or else," Natsume shouted.

"O-okay!" Nonoko ran as fast as she could. She was really frightened after the blood she saw on Natsume.

"Natsume! What happened?" Mikan asked again.

"Persona!" Natsume said, in a weak voice.

"Persona?" Mikan was surprised. "Did you do missions again?"

Mikan was angry as if she was the mother of Natsume.

"He forced me. He'll kill my friends if I didn't do the mission." Natsume sat and leaned on the door.

"Natsume, you need some rest!" Mikan grabbed Natsume on his shoulder and put him on her bed. "I'll clean you."

Mikan was really concerned. _That Persona is so cruel! He doesn't even care in Natsume's lifespan!_

Natsume was creating a sound, a sound in pain.

"Natsume, it will be alright. I'll be here. I won't leave you. I'm here." Mikan was worried.

"Mikan," Natsume called her then he closed his eyes. But he was still awake.

Mikan went to the bathroom and carried a pail full of water and she was carrying also a wet towel.

"I'm going to clean all the bloodstains, Natsume. And I'm going to clean your wounds."

Mikan wiped here, wiped there and wiped everywhere.

It reached midnight. Mikan was sitting on the bed staring at Natsume who was lying in the bed.

"Natsume, are you still awake?" Mikan whispered.

"Yes, I'm still awake." Natsume whispered, too.

"Why don't you sleep now? It's late! And you won't even feel good for tomorrow." Mikan ordered him.

"What about you? Aren't you going to sleep now? It's late too! You'll be sorry if you will have a bad fever tomorrow." Natsume teased.

"Ne! I can't sleep while I'm guarding you!" Mikan stood up and folded her arms in her chest.

"Don't worry. Just lock the door and everything will be safe." Natsume went near the wall, giving Mikan a space in the bed to sleep in.

"You mean I'm going to sleep beside you?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" Natsume teased.

"No way! There's no way I will sleep beside you, Natsume! I'll get pregnant!" Mikan, waving her hands forming NO in her hands, shouted.

"Silly! You won't get pregnant unless you remove your clothes!" Natsume smirked.

"KYAA!!!" Mikan shouted. "I won't remove my clothes!"

"Who said you're going to remove your clothes?" Natsume asked.

"But you said so!"

"I didn't force you to remove your clothes! I just told you that a woman will get pregnant only if she removed her clothes and slept beside a naked man, get that idiot?" Natsume explained with a tease.

"Oh, so I won't remove my clothes?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you have to ask that kind of question? What do you expect? Do you want to remove your clothes and sleep beside a naked man?" Natsume smirked.

"No! And don't remove your clothes, too!" Mikan protested.

"Of course, I won't! I don't want to have a baby whose mother is you! Anyway, you'll just sleep beside me and you don't have to remove your clothes and my clothes." Natsume ordered.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed and lied in the bed next to Natsume.

_So easy to fool her, just an idiot! But, I like her being an idiot!_ Natsume thought.

"Goodnight, Natsume!" Mikan smiled and went off to sleep.

"Goodnight to you too, Mikan." Natsume said, hugging Mikan tightly.

_He's warm!_ Mikan thought and this time, she did really fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: _You can see them comfortable in sleeping. They look like a married couple! So sweet!!! LOL. I guess that's it! Sorry for being too short!_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: _Hello, everyone! Gomen if the previous chapter was short. I'll try to make this chapter longer. I hope. Hehehe…Anyway, thanks again for those people who submitted a review for me. You can give suggestions for the next chapters if you want. Arigato! I almost forgot! There will be only few chapters left! So, I hope everyone will be happy about that!_

Disclaimer: _Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice but I wish I do._

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One_

It was early bright Friday morning, Alice students were preparing and getting ready to go to their classes. Since, it was still early, they went first to the dining room to have their breakfast.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the dormitory of the Elementary Branch, there was a small room indicated for a no-star kid. As you can see inside, there were two children look like lovebirds, sound asleep while hugging each other.

Yes indeed, they were Mikan and Natsume.

SLAP!

Natsume had awakened when he felt Mikan's hand slapped his face. "Oi, polka!"

But, Mikan was still sound asleep. Just then, Mikan put his right leg on top of Natsume's legs, hardly and quickly. That caused Natsume in pain because he still had wounds all over his body.

"Oi, polka! You're squeezing me tightly! I'm not a pillow!" Natsume was removing Mikan's hand and leg because she was hugging him really tight.

Mikan finally managed to wake up. She was trying to open her sleepy eyes when she caught a glance of Natsume's face just an inch of hers, her sleepy eyes widened.

"Why are you here?! Trying to molest me?" Mikan shouted as she stood up from the bed putting her both hands on her waist.

Natsume, still lying on the bed, just smirked. "You forgot about yesterday, huh? You said you won't leave me."

"I did?" Mikan put her index finger on her chin. "Oh yeah, I remember!"

Natsume stood up from the bed and put his shirt on and asked, "So, I didn't know you're still naïve about those things yesterday night."

Mikan observed Natsume while putting his shirt on. Then she suddenly blush a little when Natsume noticed her looking at him. Mikan just smiled and said, "Well, my grandfather told me to avoid these things because he said I'm still young about those things. He also added that it's for mature ages only."

Natsume got slightly annoyed by Mikan's smile but yet, he smiled to himself and thought, _She's really cute when she smiles._ "True," Natsume replied.

"What about you, Natsume? How did you know about such things?" Mikan asked, curious about what Natsume was going to tell her. She sat down on her bed and began flapping her hands on the bed as if she was wiping the bed sheet.

Natsume was surprised to hear about Mikan's question. He was shivering because he doesn't want to tell this especially he's talking to a girl! He blushed but luckily, his bangs hid his blush. "Well, I don't know. I just knew it." Was Natsume's reply.

"Oh," Mikan simply replied. Even though she's not smart, she knows what's on other's heart. She knew Natsume lied. People wouldn't just know about such things without knowing it. But, she just ignored to ask 'why?'.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mikan asked as she went to her small fridge to grab some bottled water to drink.

Natsume first look at the figure of the girl while she was drinking. Natsume had always loved this girl but he wasn't showing it to her. "I'm going back to my room, polka."

Mikan's face turned to red. It's not because of she was blushing for love but she was blushing because of angriness! "Stop calling me polka-dots! I have a name and I know you know it!"

"Alright, then I'll call you…" Natsume was thinking.

Mikan was observing him when he was thinking jokingly. Mikan was whispering something calling her own name, "Please, let it be Mikan-chan, Mikan-san, Sakura, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan! But not polka-dots, and many more names that comes from my underwear!"

In fact, Natsume heard her whispers. He glanced at the praying Mikan. "Okay then, I'll call you… What name would you like me to call you?"

Mikan smiled because, finally, he wasn't going to call her any other names anymore. She will be the one to decide on her own for what he was going to call her. "Anything! Anything but not any names that comes from my underwear!!! Please!"

Natsume wanted to laugh at the reaction of Mikan. But he doesn't want to show his smile or laugh at her. So, he just smirked, an annoying smirk; that is for Mikan. He suddenly asked Mikan in a sarcastic tone, "Anything?"

"Anything!" Mikan pleaded.

"How about idiot?" Natsume smirked.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted. She was already fuming. She started crying. (A/N: you know, in the anime, when they are crying. Hehe)

"Stop crying! It will flood here easily especially your room is too small. A-and your face will turn to an ugly gorilla face if you kept on crying." Natsume teased.

Mikan sucked her tongue at him and shouted, "It's your fault!" She stood up and began wiping her tears of _flood_. Hehehe.

Natsume got an idea to make Mikan stop from crying. "Hey, polka!"

"Hm?" Mikan replied, not bothering that Natsume called him polka, again.

Natsume walked towards the door and was about to switch the doorknob when he suddenly asked, "Where do you wanna go after class?"

At first, there was no reply. Natsume opened the door to go out from the room when finally, Mikan replied. "Can we go to Central Town?"

Natsume smiled. "Meet me in the Cherry Blossoms at around two o'clock pm together with your friends; if you want to."

"Hai!" Mikan smiled happily. She couldn't believe that Natsume was being kind to her today. _What has gotten into Natsume that made him to be kind?_ Mikan thought. _Wait a minute! Did I see Natsume smiled at me? H-he was cute a-and handsome! What are you thinking, Mikan?! Of course, it's normal for people to smile. But, this time it's different. I finally made Natsume smile! After all of those months!_

Mikan looked at Natsume who was walking away from her room. "Natsume,"

Natsume heard her call his name. He turned around and lifted his hand as a sign of goodbye. And finally he walked away until his figure cannot be seen anymore.

**Mikan's POV**

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh my goodness!!! It's about time for class! I'm gonna be late! That Natsume almost tricked me! Well, at least he smiled. And that makes me grateful; more than anything! Natsume is really a good person at heart. He just doesn't want to show it. His affection was hidden, he just wanted to show his being a cold-hearted person. Even at first he wants to do that to me. After all those months, I made him smile!

Hold on! Why am I talking about Natsume? I should be hurrying for class! "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late… I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"

I ran towards the bathroom and just took a moment rinse because I am going to be late for class and quickly changed my clothes into uniform.

I went outside my room and ran as fast as I could. Now I'm in the hallway of our Elementary School Branch Building, there is no one, at least no one, was there! That could mean one thing. I'm super late!

Well, at least it's not Jin-Jin our first teacher. I'm glad it's Narumi-sensei. _Yay!_

I grabbed the doorknob from the huge door and opened it.

"Sakura Mikan," a male voice called me.

I sweat dropped. _Phew! I thought it was Jin-Jin._

"Mikan, next time, don't be late. Especially I have something really important to tell you." Narumi-sensei was quite disappointed for my **bad** habit. "I'm really sorry, Narumi-sensei!" I bowed and bowed and bowed until my head felt a slight dizziness.

"Hey, clumsy idiot! Don't be too foolish around here! Sit down and on with the exciting announcement about tomorrow night!" Sumire blurted out. Yep! I can tell you she's jealous about me. But, I don't know why! Hahaha. I'm being too boastful here!

Anyway, I sat on my chair next to Natsume, who was already there. "Hey, how come you're already here! You weren't even late!"

"It's not my fault that you are being a clumsy little girl." Yeah right, I saw Natsume smirked evilly.

"Pervert!" I just teased him back.

"Ahem, everyone!" Narumi-sensei tried to get our attention because we were beginning to become noisy. Everyone kept quiet and got his attention. "As for tomorrow night, it is a very special day for all of us especially for all of you, students. We will be celebrating our Last Dance! I know you're all excited because I'm excited too!"

Narumi clapped his hands at the same time I heard the boys groaned while the girls were giggling. Yeah, except for Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. They are a bit emotionless! Well, I can tell you, I'm a bit excited about the Last Dance too! Except that, I'm not sure yet if I will come because of the test I had from Jin-Jin!

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about Takeda! I almost forgot him! Hehehe. I'm very thankful to him because he helped me in doing the exam. I know for sure that I will pass that exam because Takeda helped me!!!

"So, there will be two days and one night to prepare for your dance! Does everyone have their outfits already?" Narumi continued. Few only raised their hands. "I guess this means, most of you doesn't have an outfit yet. Well, just a reminder for you, please think faster because the dance is almost here; tomorrow night! So, adios!" Narumi raised his hand and waved goodbye.

"Hey, Natsume, do you have an outfit already?" I asked him. But I guess he didn't replied. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

Still there was no reply. I guess that means he doesn't have an outfit yet. He didn't reply about the outfit thingy. Does that mean he isn't going to the dance? I'll try to ask him about that, "Ne, Natsume, are you going tomorrow night?"

Natsume stared at me for a moment and opened his mouth and replied, "What do you think polka? Why did I ask you about where you wanna go?"

"Oh! That means we're going to Central Town to find our perfect outfits?! Great!" I smiled at him, happily. He was actually going!

He smiled at me. Oh god! He's totally handsome when he smiles!!!

Whoa!!! What am I talking about? Guess, that's it! It's almost… _**Math time????!!!**_

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

A/N: _So? What do you think? Is it long enough? Hehehe. Did you understand? Or I made it confusingly? Well, I hope you do understand even though my grammars are wrong! At least, I'm improving because of your suggestions! Well, guess that's it! Stay tune for the next chapter! It might take a long time to update because we still have classes. Ja!_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: _It's me again! Of course! Hahaha. Gomene if I updated really late!!!!!!! And haven't updated for a very long time! I'm really sorry!!!!! Onegai, forgive me! Demo, I have said before, only few chapters remaining. I'll make this longer than in chapter twenty one. Hmmm… So, any more suggestions? Anyway, here's the way for Chapter Twenty Two! In the Math Time and Central Town!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Two_

"It's already Math Time?! Oh God! I'm nervous!!! Am I going to pass or not? Am I not going to the dance? Will I make it? Do I? I hope I will!!!" Mikan was going wild. She really wanted to go to the dance together with her friends.

Sweat dropping, Iinchou placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder and calmed her down. "You'll be fine, Mikan-chan! You'll pass the test. I know you'll go in there! Everyone is allowed to go!" Iinchou calmed her down.

Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired girl appeared beside Mikan. It was Hotaru. She was, as usual, carrying her emotionless face. "Since you're too dense to know everything, baka, you're not going to the dance." Hotaru began to take a bite from her burger.

Mikan's veins were twitching. "Hotaru! You're a meanie!!!"

All of their friends sweat dropped. Nonoko went near towards Hotaru and whispered something in her ears. "Imai-sama, you're not helping."

While Mikan and her friends were chatting together, the door burst out loudly causing everyone to get the attention. It was only Natsume, whose palms were attached to the door, and Ruka, of course, petting his bunny.

"My one and only love, Natsume-kun, I bought cake for you!" Sumire, shyly gave offered the cake to Natsume. But, she was only ignored by him.

"Hn," Natsume continued walking towards his seat. "Today isn't his birthday yet, Shouda." Ruka spoke.

Sumire squealed and whispered to her friend, "Ruka-kun just called my name!!!"

"Lucky for you." Sumire's friend groaned but suddenly changed with a grin, "He only called you in your surname. He calls everybody by our surname except for NATSUME-kun."

"Hey! Zip your mouth, will ya?!" Kitsuneme, behind Ruka and Natsume, snapped at the fan girls.

Sumire just rolled her eyes and just did something on her own.

Suddenly, a random classmate, who was just outside their room, used his Speed Alice and shouted to the class, "Everyone, get settle!" He suddenly shivered and continued, "Jinno-sensei is coming!"

The class became wild. Everyone settled down, went to their permanent seats and quieted down.

Jinno-sensei entered the class and went towards the teacher's desk. In a short moment, he stared at them with an evil look, with his eyebrow raised. Then, he cleared his throat and tapped his stick up and down, up and down on his right palm, "What's with the fuss?"

Iinchou stood up and spoke as if he was on military, "As a class representative, we didn't do anything wrong. There's no fuss in here."

"Really?" Jinno-sensei furrowed his eyebrows. And suddenly, he roared like a lion, "Sit down and everyone get your books and turn it on page 263!!!"

Iinchou quickly sat. Jinno-sensei continued, "As for you, Sakura Mikan…"

Nothing happened. Mikan didn't move – nothing really as in nothing.

Yep, our favorite brunette was daydreaming again. Hoping and thinking that she would pass the test.

"Hmm…" Jinno-sensei got furious, being ignored of course makes him angry. He repeated, "As for you, Sakura Mikan…"

Still, nothing happened. Some were giggling already. And some were really laughing. Mikan was still daydreaming, were her elbow was attached to her desk and her chin on her palm.

"KYAA!!!" Mikan's face fell flat towards her desk.

Yep, you got that right! Jinno-sensei used his stick to hit Mikan's arms so that she will feel unbalanced. Mikan groaned and then pouted, rubbing her elbow.

"You're lucky, Sakura Mikan, that I didn't send you to detention for today and didn't electrify you." Jinno-sensei told while tapping his stick – again – to his palm. He suddenly cleared his throat and continued, "As for you, Sakura Mikan."

"Goddamn! That's the third time! Will he ever stop saying that?" One of the students whispered. But, unfortunately for him, Jinno-sensei heard that.

"Hmm," Jinno-sensei cornered his eyes to see the one who whispered. "As for the one who told about that, of course, he will get punishment. Am I right, Yome Kokoro?"

Koko groaned. Jinno-sensei smirked.

"As for yo" –

"Will you stop repeating that? Go on to the important news! I'm tired about hearing that on and on!" The annoyed Natsume yelled.

The others giggled.

"Fine, whatever." Jinno-sensei was kinda embarrassed. "Sakura Mikan, I can't believe I am actually saying this but…"

Someone stood up and began to laugh out loud, "I told you no star, you're not going to pass the test!"

It was Sumire. She began to laugh again.

Jinno-sensei was annoyed at Sumire. So, he electrified her using his Alice. "Now, shut up."

Sumire was shocked. Her face was all black – because of the burn, her hair was straightened upwards and she was shivering. She snapped back to reality and sat down as quickly as she can with her veins twitching.

"Sakura Mikan, with the test that you have taken, I'm quite impressed by your sudden result." After that, Jinno-sensei covered his mouth and walked off.

Mikan's smile brightened, bright as the stars. Her teeth were sparkling. The place grew whiter. "I-I p-passed."

Mikan stood up as quietly as she can. She was staring into space. She walked quietly towards Hotaru. Everyone was watching her. She stopped when she reached Hotaru. "D-did you h-hear that, H-Hotaru?"

Hotaru stared at Mikan for a moment and then spoke, "Yes, I heard it, Mikan. I'm proud of you."

Hotaru smiled.

Everyone was surprised except for Mikan, of course. Mikan's smile grew bigger and brighter.

"Come here, dummy." Hotaru told.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and quickly embraced her best friend. She whispered, "I love you, Hotaru, forever!"

Everyone stared them in awe. The two looked cute together, you know, being best friends.

Everyone went out of the room. Some went straight towards the Central Town to buy and look for their outfit for the Last Dance. Everyone was excited. And some went somewhere else that I don't know where they are heading to, you know, maybe in the bathroom, in their room sleep or in the cafeteria to eat?

Anyway, Hotaru was fixing her things while Mikan was waiting for her in the door, Mikan began to ask her, "Ne, Hotaru, would you like to join Natsume and I go to Central Town?"

Hotaru looked at Mikan for a moment, then she spoke, "Hmm, I shouldn't come because you're on a date."

"D-date? What do you mean d-date?" Mikan stepped back. She was surprised by Hotaru's reply.

"Why?" Hotaru plainly asked then looked at her. "I thought you're going to have a date with Natsume."

Mikan's face was reddening. "Ne, Hotaru! You're such a meanie!!! I'm not going on a date – or whatever that is – with Natsume! We're just going to Central Town to look and buy for our outfit for tomorrow night."

Suddenly, there was a light bulb that popped on Mikan's head and lit. Mikan spoke in awe, "Ruka-pyon is coming too!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Hotaru! That hurts!!!" Mikan screamed while rubbing her forehead.

"Just shut up! I only wanted to blackmail Nogi. Nothing else." Hotaru went towards Mikan. Mikan motioned herself as if to shield herself. But, nothing happened.

"Let's just go. Maybe Hyuuga is waiting for you in the Sakura Tree." Hotaru told her.

"Ne? How did you know?" Mikan asked her best friend with a confused look while her index finger attached on her chin.

Hotaru stared at Mikan for a moment and then smirk, "I told you, I know everything."

Mikan and Hotaru both walked together towards the Sakura Tree. But, before they were finally in the Sakura Tree, Takeda passed by them. He asked if he can go with them because he hadn't decided what to wear for the upcoming dance party. They agreed. Just as they went to the tree, they noticed Natsume and Ruka sitting on one of the branches. Natsume noticed them too and same as Ruka. Ruka jumped down and went towards Hotaru, Mikan and Takeda. Natsume followed.

"Hey, Sakura-san." Ruka smiled. Suddenly, he noticed that Takeda was there too. "You too, Murasaki?"

"Yeah, I'm coming too! I haven't decided on what to wear so I'm coming along too." Takeda rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey to you too, Ruka-pyon!!!" Mikan smiled energetically.

Just as Natsume went nearer towards them, he noticed Mikan's smile and suddenly looked at the other direction to hide his reddening face. Meanwhile, the Ice Queen, Hotaru, noticed Natsume's face, suddenly smirked. "Hyuuga,"

Natsume, who's hiding his reddening face, got surprised and suddenly looked at her and asked in an annoyed tone. "What?"

"Nothing." Hotaru's smirk grew bigger. "Let's just go."

"Damn you, Imai!" Natsume cursed under his breath.

"To Central Town!!!" Mikan shouted and merrily walked towards the bus

* * *

A/N: _Again, I'm really sorry for the really late update. And sorry if this chapter is boring. Anyway, I hope you still have lots of patience to wait for the next chapter because the next chapter is the last chapter!!! Yeah!!! I'm currently working on with my next story. Hope you will like it!!!_


End file.
